Ouran's Vampire Host Club
by Icetiger 13
Summary: The Host Club has a little secret. They are a noble blood line of Vampires! Haruhi becomes entangled into a whole new world.. with a bunch of dangers. Rated T, might change to M if content becomes too graphic, if there are any. RxR please.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I got this idea, when I was bored, and my friend, being in high obsession of vampires and me watching animes including vampires. Like Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty. And Karin the Chibi Vampire. lol

It hence encouraged this. Plus Vampire communities are somewhat popular. I plan this fic to be not long. I think..

Its rated T- M ish... Reason why it's T right now, because it is undecided.

But warning to you all : It has mentions of blood and other content and could appear graphic. This warning is to those, who hate bloody scenes..

But those wont be until later.. I think.. you'll find out. I will put little warnings when the times come. If I remember to do so that is.

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi walked the school grounds, after having her secret let out at the last part of the school year, the year before. No one treated her any differently, in fact they were quite kind about it. After Kyouya had explained to them about her debt of coarse. She still worked in the Host Club, as a hostess. Which allowed male guests to enter and females could request her for friend tea parties or such. Boys.. didn't exactly do that kind of thing. So Haruhi, had girls and boy guests, depending on just hosting for friendship or for company matters. She was completely oblivious to the secrets the host club boys were hiding. Each there own matters.

It was the time of fall, where autumn colors graced the tree leaves. And Ouran changes there outfits seasonly now. In the fall, the girls wear a sleeved top, and skirt of a dark blue. The skirt length, would normally reach there knees. It was required in high school because of *cough* Male hormones* cough* so that was understandable. The guys uniform, was a white collar t-shirt, and hood vest that went ontop. ( similar to the Manga uniforms) Also, wearing black pants.

It was the month of October, and this year, the theme of the host club, was again Vampires. Tamaki, and Kyouya were thrilled with this theme quite much. Entering the club room for activities the guys smiled. " Hey Haruhi! What took you so long? " The twins came up to her. Haruhi sighed, " I already told you two. I went to the library to get some books to study from for the exams later this month. " Haruhi explained, seemlingly again, from her point of view. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted. " Jeeze Haru-chan, you outta learn to chill a little. " Kaoru whined. Haruhi sighed, " Well unlike you, my knowledge does not come naturally, and I want to maintain the scholarship so I can keep attending Ouran. So don't whine. " Haruhi spoke and Hikaru ruffled her hair. " That's our Haruhi! Using her brain. " Hikaru smiled cheekily. Haruhi looked annoyed when Tamaki came and glomped her. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled him off. October, was not the month to be hugging the opposite gender.

The Host club sat on the sofa and Haruhi was on a chair nearby. Tamaki was discussing the Host Club theme for the month. " I think the Vampire theme went extremely well last year, wouldn't you agree? And my little daughter gets to participate as a female! How wonderful. " Tamaki said with dreaming eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. " You will have more nosebleeds seeing what we designed for her. Pervert. " Hikaru spoke laughing. Haruhi's sweat dropped. Kaoru gave her the package. " Since we are going with Vampire theme, you might want to change, there are fake fangs in there, once your done, let me and Hikaru know and we can do your make up, then you can do it yourself for the month. We are just gonna show you what style to do with it, thats all. " Kaoru explained and Haruhi nodded. " Okay, thanks guys. " Haruhi spoke. They gave her a seperate changing room, since she was a girl and the guys were already changed when she came back out.

The twins were right. Tamaki did have a nosebleed. Haruhi blushed lightly. Her dress was black, with bright red lace. Matching her rose color. The black dress fabric, had a ended just above her chest area. The red lace started from there, and acted as sleeves on her small arms. The dress length reached down to her knees she was given heels to wear. She got used to wearing heels now and was quite graceful in walking in them.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. " Perfect! We knew it would look great on you, Haruhi! We even were the ones to design it. " Hikaru spoke happily. Haruhi looked at him in shock. " You and Kaoru designed this?! Are you kidding? Well it is comfortable then half the dresses my dad gives me.. " She spoke. Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled. They were wearing something to similar of last year's. Black dracula like capes, and white shirts. When they smiled there fangs showed, they almost looked real. Haruhi disminded that thought though, they were rich, they could make anything look real.

Haruhi sat in the chair as Kaoru did her make up and Hikaru did her hair. " How the hell can you two be good at this stuff? " Haruhi spoke and Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. " Mom. She always made us practice doing our own hair. Or well the spiking style of it. She would let us do make up on her or on our maids. And we got real good at it. " Hikaru explained. Kaoru nodded, " Yeah, okay, we got the eyeliner and mascara on, over the red eyeshadow Haruhi. You gotta wear a big amount of Mascara, and a medium amount of eyeliner, since it is the vampire theme. And dont go crazy with the red lip stick and gloss. Otherwise it actually looks pretty good on you. " Kaoru complimented. Haruhi blinked and looked in the mirror, at her slightly curled hair and Hikaru put the red rose in her hair. " So now you know. Just do this everyday for Host Club stuff. " They both smiled at there creation. They took out camera's and took a few pics. Haruhi looked at them puzzled. " Mom needs to see it, we hope she would approve. Oh yeah! We need last touches, you need your fangs. " Kaoru took a small case and handed it to her. Haruhi opened her mouth and put it in. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. " Wowzers Haruhi, you look like a real vampire! " Hikaru pointed out, and Kaoru shot him a glare slightly but sighed and stood proper. " Lets get going, it's club hours. "

The place was set up and Haruhi could barely see anything of the other hosts stations. The guest portions for the guys, was one at a time, exceptions of two at Mori, Honey's and Hikaru's, Kaoru's table. She was able to have 3 guests at a time. They never explained to her why.

She sat there, 3 men at her table. They all sat there, drinking there coffee or tea and munching on the treats. Haruhi sat there politely and smiled sweetly. One of the boys spoke. " Haruhi, you look dashing in that style. And the Vampire fangs are adorable. " He spoke and Haruhi fake blushed. " Really? I was nervous today, thinking you guys wouldn't like the month theme.. " She pondered innocently. The males swooned. " Oh no, I love every theme. And this one intrigues me in the most Haruhi. " One waved his hands nervously. And Haruhi smiled, shining effect going on. " Oh thank you! I just hope I don't go overboard with tricks and treats. " She spoke in a very sexy tone. Her fangs showing, the guys had tissues on there noses. " Haruhi smiled innocently and the shifts changed. She was off for the day, and walked around, it was like a maze, with the tall walls. She didn't notice the dark aura in the room. But it was getting dark outside.

She changed, and took the make up off, and left, the other hosts were in cleaning up. Tamaki looked slightly off, his eyes were a little different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She waved good bye and left. As she walked down the stairs and around the Ouran academy, she sighed. She was a the silent emo child tonight. She thought she was fat and ugly. She reached her house home and it smelt bad. Her father, has been bringing home random women and men. She could have sworn she might have 900 step siblings one day. Sitting in the bathroom, she had her emo moments.

( Warning - Emoness is for further chapters and temptations from other reasons. You'll find out. And it's not really... emo. it just says a few things that involve it. )

Her blood dripped down her body figure. She always avoided two peices for those reasons. Her light cream colored skin was slightly tattered at the thigh. She washed herself off and continued with her night. Turning the music up when she was in her room. She growled annoyed. Her father was at it again with that random lady he brought home. She never liked Tiffany. To her, she was just a random blonde prostitute. Haruhi laid on her bed and picked her phone up and texted the twins, Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori

- Hey guys. What's new?

She clicked send and laid there listening to her music. She recieved a text back.

Sender : Tamaki 11:49PM

- Hey! How's my daughter? Nothing new, just drinking my favorite drinks. Gotta love being 18 Haruhi! Red wine is awesome!

Haruhi chuckled, Tamaki was always refined, and always drank red wine for some reason. Like he was addicted. But he seemed more calm once he had it. Which was always a benefit and a mystery, you would think with all that alcohol he would be drunk.

- Hey Tamaki. Red wine again? I am surprised your not drunk from it. And I'm fine. Dad's probably still fucking the darn prostitute in the house somewhere. Gotta love music to block it. XD 

Haruhi clicked send and got a few more texts from the others.

Sender : Kyouya 11:56 PM

- Well if it isn't Haruhi. Up late again? Wonderful performance in the club today. It raised much funds. Keep up the work. And Nothing new, just researching a few things.

Haruhi's sweat dropped, that was Kyouya for you. The whole host club loosened there refined acts around her a bit more. Haruhi's ran her fingers through her long wet hair, and relaxed and made a reply and sent it.

- Yes, and you know why Im up late Kyouya. And thank you! It doesn't take much, to please hormonal males. Jeeze are you all perverts like the are? lol 

Haruhi recieved more texts.

Sender : Hikaru 12:00 M

-Hey! Dad's still up to crazy shit? Im taking that as a guess, since its.. like midnight.. Anyway, nothings new. Me and Kaoru are just sitting around, doing nothing really. What about you?

Haruhi sighed, she blushed slightly. She has been taking a small liking to Hikaru, but denying the fact that it was love or anything. Probably reading too many shojo manga's again.

- Yeah, he is. As usual. I won't be surprised if I am no longer an only child. But I do not want a new mother! So aggrevating, but she is sorta nice.. just slutty. XD And I'm listening to music and texting the entire host club. 

Haruhi didn't get replies from Honey and Mori, they were quiet today. She didn't mind. Tamaki texted her again.

Sender : Tamaki 12:10 AM

- Jeeze, that sucks. What music is going? We should use it for host club, if it's any classical or soft alternative or J-Pop. It would match the theme oh so nicely. And I don't have a low alcohol tolerance. However, Hikaru does, and Kaoru doesn't. We tested that last weekend. It was funny! Poor Hikaru. He blabbered alot. You know, you could always stay at any of our homes if you asked, to get some proper sleep you know. 

Haruhi sighed.

- Yeah Right Tamaki. And it's J-Pop and soft alternative. They are most loudest. BoA, UVERworld, On/Off would really match the Vampire theme! They actually have had there songs used in Vampire animes! So that would really work good. And my god really?! Hikaru cant tolerate alcohol much? Hahahaha! I so would laugh to see that. But then again, thats a good thing. I am sure it builds with time. And I am okay here, You guys warned me, saying October was a bad month to be outside of my own home. So I am just going to keep it at that. Then again, all nights are bad to be outside of the home. Ne? 

Her phone buzzed again, getting replies from Kyouya

Sender: Kyouya 12:18 AM

- Well not ALL males are.. hormonal. I am sure we host club members have our urges and desires Haruhi. Might I say, you've grown. Just from perspective. As perverted as that may sound, you want to watch yourself with the male guests. Do not be afraid to scream loudly or get help if they assault you. I shall be going to sleep, it is quite late. See you tommorrow

Haruhi's eye twitched.

- Pervert.. Thanks for saying so. And Night see you tommorrow Sempai.

Her phone vibrated from Tamaki again.

Sender: Tamaki 12:24 AM

- Hey! I gotta go, sleep. Talk to you tommorrow! DADDY LOVES U! 

Haruhi's sweat dropped.

- Okay, And your not my dad Sempai. And night. 

Haruhi sat there bored and her phone vibrated again. She stared at it oddly. The night had an oddness about it. She opened her phone and looked at the text.

Sender : Hikaru 12:32 AM

- Sorry, late reply Haruhi. Wow, she sounds slutty is right.. Oh yeah, I should sleep.. You should too. And Haruhi, please be careful when your by yourself.. For my sake. And well everyone elses. ;) Kaoru is like.. passed out on the couch... Hahaha. Gotta take him upstairs, anyways, Night. 

Haruhi laid there on her bed, her heart slightly sped. He cares, she knows that. He.. how he put things made her happy.

- It's fine. And hahaha poor Kaoru. And I will be.. you have told me that before Hikaru. Thanks for caring. And have fun with that. Kaoru weighs the same as you, doesn't he? Thats bound to be fun. Night. :)

Haruhi turned her phone off, and her stereo off, because the noises ended. And drifted to a soft sleep. Her dream, was most peculiar.

Dream :

She was hugged from behind, from Hikaru. He placed small kisses on her ear and neck. Her face feeling very warm. He started licking at her neck delicately, causing her to shudder. She felt something pointy grace her skin and sink in. Gasping she felt fangs sink into her delicate white skin. Hikaru's eyes had a glowing red prescence about them. And had a blush on her cheeks. He let go and she looked at him. His fangs, slightly red from her blood.

End dream.

Haruhi woke up shooting out of her bed, her hand on her neck. Rushing to the bathroom she examined her neck. It all felt so real. No markings on her neck. She was fine.. But the dream.. seemed to be telling her things. She sighed and got ready, heading off to school.

Hikaru and Kaoru greeted her casually, but Hikaru squinted his eyes. I can smell blood.. and it's coming from her.. Hikaru smiled fakely and Kaoru looked at his brother oddly, knowing what he was thinking. Haruhi walked with them to class, keeping her little moments to herself. Hikaru looked her over and saw the little scars on the edging of her wrist. He knew very well what she had done. She didn't smell of blood yesterday. Hikaru continued to pay attention to class and the whole day passed quickly. Leading back to club hours and passing about.

Haruhi was changed and going home from the club when Hikaru grabbed the wrist she happened to cut. She winced slightly but kept it in. Haruhi looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who were now in front of her. " Hikaru, is something the matter? " Haruhi questioned. She looked down to her wrist, which was now bleeding through, the blood on Hikaru's hand now. He growled. " Thought so. Where did these come from Haruhi? " He let go of her wrist and she looked shocked. " How did you... ? " Haruhi pondered slightly scared. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes looked very different and there presence kind of scared her. There pupils were in slits and there gold eyes shone. And since it was dark out, the moon added more effect. Hikaru finally replied. " I saw the edging of the cut earlier in class when I was looking at your notes. Now explain. Before I get you to explain by force. And you know very well that I will do it. " Hikaru spoke in a dark tone. Kaoru nodded. " Yeah Haruhi. We would very well like to know. " Kaoru had the same aura and presence like Hikaru. Haruhi shuddered slightly. " Can you two.. please.. leave me be?.. I have my reasons. " Haruhi stuttered. They both leaned closer to her there eyes the same level as her's. There eyes were different indeed. Hikaru squinted his eyes slightly. " Oh really now? Haruhi. I would advise you tell us, then we could help. " Hikaru spoke in a suspicious tone. Haruhi sighed. " Fine.. I was.. just.. depressed slightly. My dad is having sex every night with this random chick I barely know or I doubt he knows either. And a lot of weird things have been going about.. and.. Weird shocking dreams every few nights. " Haruhi let it out and her chest felt lighter. The twins backed off a bit. " What kind of dreams? " Kaoru asked his eyes suspicious. " Its like it's trying to tell me something.. And you guys are commonly involved. " Haruhi spoke in a serious tone and Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances. Hikaru went behind her. " It's best if you forgot those dreams.. Haruhi. " Hikaru placed his hand on her forehead and over her eyes. " H-Hikaru?.. What are you..? " Haruhi whispered afraid slightly. His breath was hot on her ear. " Don't be afraid.. I am not going to do anything.. " He spoke and she fell limp in his arms. He erased her memory, of all the weird dreams. Kaoru sighed. " Someone is working against us to tell her. Who? " He spoke to Hikaru. Hikaru licked the blood that was on his hands from grabbing Haruhi's wrist. Kaoru frowned. " Careful Hikaru. " Kaoru warned and Hikaru smirked. " Its just the light amount, do not worry. And I have a feeling, it's one of those Vampire Hunters that are her host guests.. We can narrow them out later.. " Hikaru replied holding Haruhi bridal style. Kaoru nodded and the two left, carrying her home.

The opened her room window, got her top changed, ( Yes they did it, she had an undershirt on its fine! ) And they cleaned her cuts and wrapped them no matter how they were tempted. The two left her there, sleeping. Hikaru and Kaoru arrived home and sitting. Drinking red liquid from wine glasses, there parents sitting with them. " Hikaru, Kaoru. Soon enough, we will need to be leaving on a 4 year trip. To see the remainders of the family, for ... social reasons and your Vampire skill testing. You two have learned much. " Yuzuha complimented and the two nodded. " Thank you mother. But why for 4 years? " Kaoru questioned. Yuzuha chuckled. " We have a fairly large family Kaoru. " She replied. She looked over to Hikaru. " Hikaru, you smell of Human blood, did you bite someone by any chance? " she squinted her eyes. Hikaru stood. " No, but our friend Haruhi was bleeding from a few cuts, I only got some on me. No worries mother. " Hikaru dusted himself off and excused himself to go upstairs to sleep. Kaoru sighed, " The Vampire Hunters are obviously giving our friend Haruhi some dreams to hint us out. So he erased her memory of the dreams, that's all. He really does care for her mother. " Kaoru stated and Yuzuha nodded. " I see. I am not concerned on biting people, just for reasons why he was involved in anything. But I will talk to the association about this. You are dismissed Kaoru, sleep well. " She spoke waving him off. Kaoru bowed and left peacefully. Yuzuha spoke again before he was gone. " Oh yeah, the girl you first bit, Kaoru, will be at your school, she still remembers the event. Don't be afraid to befriend her. " Yuzuha smile and Kaoru kinda ran off. Blushing slightly.

--

A girl with long black hair, light colored skin and blue eyes walked into the classroom. Kaoru spun around and reconized her immediately. Hikaru looked at her wide eyed and Haruhi looked confused. " Is the new student someone you know? " She tiled her head slightly jealous of Hikaru's expression. " Not exactly someone I know. But Kaoru knows her real well. " Hikaru smiled and leaned into her face closely. " Is our little Haruhi jealous? " He asked in a mocking tone. She chuckled. " No way. " She stated bluntly. Hikaru smirked, " If you say so. Hey! Mayumi! Long time no see! " Hikaru greeted and Mayumi looked to the twins. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru. " Kaoru! Hikaru! My god, you two have gotten a lot taller. " She gasped running over. She looked at Haruhi and hugged her. " Hi! Im Mayumi Kusaki! Let's be friends! " She exclaimed and Haruhi smiled and nodded. " Sure.. " She spoke. Kaoru put a hand on her arm and she looked him. " I need to talk to you for a sec. " He spoke quickly and she nodded, they both left the room. Haruhi was confused. Hikaru smiled, " Kaoru likes her alot.. but we had past events he wants to make sure are okay.. don't worry so much. Lets just get ready for class. " Hikaru explained.

Kaoru and Mayumi were in the back courtyard alone. " Mayumi... It's good to see you again. " Kaoru started and Mayumi smiled. " Yeah. It is. " She replied softly. Kaoru smiled lightly, " I want.. to apologize on what happened 2 years ago.. I heard they didn't erase the memory.. How come?.. " He asked nervously. Mayumi chuckled, " Because. I wanted to remember it, the special secret my best friends had. Plus... I kinda didn't really mind. " She blushed cutely and Kaoru scratched the back of his neck. " October is a dangerous month for vampires. Hikaru had just encountered having touched another human's blood. I am surprised he didn't bite her. But someone is trying to tell her our secret.. a Male student.. a Vampire Hunter we assume. " Kaoru stated irritably. Mayumi sat there. " I can sense, that she likes Hikaru. Maybe telling her, won't be a bad thing, Kaoru. " Mayumi stated. Kaoru looked at her bewildered, " She might be afraid of us though! I don't think Hikaru would want that.. I know he likes her too. Waiiiiiiit.......... " Kaoru had a smug look on his face and Mayumi had the same look. " We should play match maker.. " Mayumi giggled. Kaoru hugged her tight. " Oh, but what about our little situation hmmm? " He asked, his warm breath on her face. She blushed. " Hahaha.. You know very well Kaoru. You had my heart two years ago. Why do you think I kept the memories? " Mayumi chuckled. " I hope you haven't been biting other women. " She asked in a slight jealous tone. Kaoru kissed her neck. " Hm.. no.. Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey and Mori do that. Hikaru and I, just like to entertain them. " He mumbled and Mayumi shuddered. " K-Kaoru.. If your going to bite me.. Bite me after school, or else someone will see. " Mayumi warned and Kaoru sighed. " Aww. No fun. " He chuckled and the two went back to class. Hikaru waved. " Hey! What took you guys so long? " Hikaru mocked and Haruhi smiled. " Yeah? Mayumi! It was bored without you. " Haruhi joked. Kaoru had his arm around Mayumi's waist when they got to there own desks. Hikaru put thumbs up. " Hey! My brother got a girlfriend! Bout time! " Hikaru approved. For one, Mayumi knew, and it was okay, she didn't mind it. He was only scared to hide it from Haruhi.

The day passed on, nothing really happening. During library, a male named Takeda Juushiro came up to Haruhi and Hikaru,Kaoru and Mayumi glared at him. He was a Vampire Hunter, and they figured it was him who was causing her dreams. " Hello Miss Haruhi. I love the Vampire theme the club oh so decided to go with again. Don't you think it's odd that the drinks are red colored and it's the theme for the month again though? " He asked strangely and Haruhi looked at him like he was crazy. " Not really, they are just going with the theme. Hikaru listened from a distance. " Miss Haruhi.. I advise you don't get involved with the Hitachiin Twins, The Suoh Family, The Ootoris, The Haninozuka, The Morinozuka, or the Kusaki's much longer. " He warned and Haruhi looked at him angry. " Who I have for friends or close friends or other, Is none of your concern Takeda-kun. " Haruhi replied feircely. Takeda put two fingers on her forehead. " Oh really now? You know those dreams? Those arent accidents. I put them there, for you to figure and the events that you had erased. Enjoy.. Miss Haruhi.. " He whispered. Hikaru didn't hear the part but came by. He glared at Takeda. " Yo, what are you doing with Haruhi alone Takeda? " Hikaru asked briskly and Takeda smiled. " Oh nothing, it's just fine Hikaru-kun. Good day. " He walked off and Haruhi looked a little pale. Walking over to her he looked in her eyes. " Hey, you alright? Did he bother you? If he did, I can- " she cut him off. " It's fine Hikaru. Uhm.. Where's Mayumi? " She asked nervously and Hikaru squinted his eyes. " She's with Kaoru.. why? " Hikaru asked puzzled. " I have something to give her that's all. I'll be right back! " She said cheerfully and Hikaru sighed and smiled to himself.

--

Kaoru had his teeth a bit deep in Mayumi's neck, his eyes glowing red. Mayumi had a blush on her cheeks. Haruhi was standing outside the door and witnessed it. She looked at that wide eyed and ran. _Takeda was right! Those dreams.. there right! _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So? Good ? Bad? Need more action?

I might get her memory erased again.. Or should we let her keep it and make the drama grow?

I dont plan to make this too long.. I think. Maybe I might. I dont know. We'll see.

I hope this doesn't seem boring! A new fic and all. Since I am finishing other ones soon.

- Review! Please!

-Icetiger 13


	2. Ch2 : The Twins Curse,The secret exposed

I love you peoples. ( As friends of coarse XD)

You all too kind, really! And to the matter of votes to what to do with Haruhi.

Let her keep the memory.

And that, we shall. :D And the drama shall grow. Bwahahaha! XD

-- Author on sugar, can be a good thing--

;D Anyways, I am overjoyed, that you enjoy this fic. For records, this fic, has been most reviewed on the first chapter. Normally the first chapter, gets 2 reviews, this one got 5. Thats a real good thing! :D

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi ran down the halls at the fastest speed she could. The images flashed back before her. Her dreams did stop.. then returned, somehow after when Takeda touched her forehead. Hikaru or Kaoru, or one of the host club members were involved. They had fangs and pupils that were slits and there eye color sparked dangerously. Often in her dreams.. it would be Hikaru that bit down into her neck. Each of them had a different aura about them.

Tamaki had a Blue aura, Kyouya had a purple aura, Honey had a pink aura, Mori had a green aura. Kaoru had an orange aura, and Hikaru had a black aura.

Often with these aura's the backrounds of the dreams were different and as if they held an element.. And they could all use different elements at once.

Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Physic, Gravity, Light, Darkness, Ice. They had some source of ability in those dreams.. Where she was a common snack for blood or the victim. She stopped eventually in the maze where she sat and rested.

Haruhi sat there for a good hour, thinking. She looked at Kaoru's eyes, they were glowing red, and in slits when he was biting Mayumi. And Mayumi didn't seem to mind, as if she knew. Maybe they were cosplaying Vampire Knight! Haruhi thought hopefully. Knowing her friends were a bunch of rich bastards she held that one theory. But still it seemed fishy. They still had an odd presence. Leaving the maze and walked to the Library, she went through the books and searched up Vampire Myths and Logics. She looked in the contents. Registering the book out, she walked out, and walked home. Kicked her shoes off, she walked around naturally in the house. Her father's girlfriend was home and she waved. " Hello Haruhi!.. Uhm... I am sorry if you hear us at night.. really. " She bowed in apology and Haruhi tilted her head in confusion. " Sure.. it's annoying, but I just hope you two love each other. Uh, dont this the wrong way but, it feels as if my dad is trying to replace my mom or something. " Haruhi pondered out loud. The blonde gasped. " I would never do that! Or so I hope not to. My name is Tiffany. I do indeed love your father.. and I plan to live here with you.. If that's alright. " She spoke softly and Haruhi stared at her. " Uh.. that's fine.. I.. I just need to go study. Please make yourself at home Tiffany. " Haruhi smiled sweetly and left into her room closing the door silently and sinking to the floor. Her dad... had a girlfriend.. But.. she had a presence about her, that reminded her of her mother.. Haruhi let out a sigh and plopped peacefully on her bed, digging the book out of her bag.

Flipping through the pages. She began to read.

' Vampires, of this time and age, their eyes, are in slits. They have fangs, often October is the month of prior hunting. Teenage and child vampires are often kept inside, or stay away from dark hours, to avoid harming human friends. There are noble families, they have children, who commonly fall for humans. If the human chooses to do spend there life with the Vampire. The vampire can bite them to make them one, if they wish. 

Vampires can control elements and have certain aura's. Often, families of Nobles or high class, in the society can control all the elements. Other small branch families, specialize in other few elements. Often the elements the nobles are able to control by age 15. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Physic, Gravity, Light, Darkness, Ice are they elements possessed. Some elements are better than others depending on the person. Vampires, with the Blue aura, have a light side and can control there vampire nature easier. Also, play a role in the society. 

Those with the blue aura, are healers. So when war rages, Males with blue aura's, are often those who stand back, and use magic. Females, are priestesses and healers only. They tend to flail or be dramatic, but with there ways, they can easily trick there prey.

Those with the Purple aura are similar, but are more like black mages, they fight with the elements to protect the Priests and Priestesses. Males with Purple aura, are often called Black Mages. And Females are called witches. Their personalities, are cool, and silent. Often standing to the side, and hiding behind the scenes. There victims, they keep tabs on.

Vampires with the Pink aura have split personalities. A kind and persuasive side, and a vicious dangerous side. Males are known as Warriors. Females are not common with this category, but a few, born with this aura, are called warriors as well. There persuasiveness leads on their victims easily.

Vampires with the Green Aura, are matched those with Pink aura's. For tactics and strength mulitplications. Males are known as Padelins, Female are known as Valkryie, for they can use magic. There quiet and stoic abilities allow easy ways to prey for blood snatching sessions.

Vampires with Orange aura, are spell castors. They can hold several elements and can specialize easily. They can wield weapons, such as archery, or knives. They can combine there magic with about anything. They are commonly called Archers. Both female and male. They also have a peaceful personality, that leads on there victim.

Vampires with the Black aura, are known as one of the more stronger vampires. They tend to have two aura's to mask the black one. They control all elements, and most weaponry. They have tendencies to hide away, or side with Orange aura. Commonly among siblings, if any, they are mixture of Black and Orange. Or White. Any family with the Black and White Aura, tend to be most chaotic. The black aura's dont have much personality traits and are often monitored by the society. Once Vampire males of this aura have awakened, which is at the age of 13, there nature can be murderous. Some aren't. It depends to the person.

Vampires, if they love someone enough, they will show there secret. If humans accept, they can bite them, when asking. Hence, they can see there emotions or fears. Depends on the connection to the person. 

Vampire Hunters, among the crowd, can restore memories, that other vampires have erased. But also, can create dreams to lead them on for there enemies or make them there own victims. 50% of the Vampire Hunters today, are half Vampire, Half Hunter. There hunter traits and Vampire traits, give them various abilities. The war, when the population died down, they had to create mixed families. Of Human's/Vampires or Hunters/Vampires. 

The remaining noble families, are some listed. In other book studies, there are lists of the names of the Royal Bloods. Those who are full fledge Vampires.

These larger families, often hold meetings to discuss seeings or other. To indicate that they are a pure blood, when in a Vampire Mode, in public there eyes glow red. Which is often a good indication.'

Haruhi looked wide eyed at the book. That clarified each of her dreams nicely. She had a massive head ache, placing a book mark into the page and put the book under her bed, she rested. Waking up and hour after, in sweat. The dreams wouldn't stop! Then she remembered Takeda touched her forehead.. And that the dreams returned when he did... Was he a Vampire Hunter?... Who tortures there victims?! Haruhi thought frantically, shaking the thought off she pulled the book out.

She continued to read.

' Logics of the Vampire world :

Often Twins, that are born Full Fledge Vampires, are of two different Aura's.

One is a black aura, and the other, is often Orange. 

The black one, does not mask it's Aura. Those born as singular children, with black Aura's. Have the ability to do so. Twins, with Black Aura's cannot.

Often the older twin, would recieve the Black Aura Curse.

Twins, hold the curse. And only twins. Triplets or more, do not have curses, if Triplets they are commonly white Aura. 

The older twin would be of Black Aura. And the other twin of the other element. Orange as stated is an often one,

They both would have 2 natures.

A natural side, where they are themselves.

For a week's time, there dark side occurs. This can cause trouble in both the Vampire and Human world. Tendencies, that would occurs is random killings. But not drinking blood. The younger twin, would have a few hours of consolence before the curse sets motion in them. But still shares the same fate of the curse as the older twin does and they are held in a chained wall room, without windows for a week. They can be tamed, by either there loved ones, outside of there family. Or are held back.

Vampire Myths :

Vampires cannot be killed with Garlic, Silver or stakes or anything. They are basically un-killable. Myths from Vampire Hunters still think that, which makes Vampires benefit. When shot and 'fake killed ' in Vampiric terms, they will be unconscious for a few hours or days.

Otherwise.. they live on fine.

Silver Bullets will often affect the lower branch families. That are half Human and Half Vampire. '

Haruhi flipped through the pages, not finding much else. her phone vibrated out of the blue and she looked at her clock. 11:28 PM already? Haruhi thought lazily. Her father and girlfriend were sleeping for once. Go figure.

Haruhi opened her phone and read the text message

Sender : Kaoru 11:27 PM

- Haruhi, did you by any chance pass by the room, when me and Mayumi were in there? To clear some confusion, haha, It was cosplay of Vampire Knights! It looked real huh?? lol Btw, Hikaru is sick, I think for about a week, he can't text either.. or anything, But I can tell him hello for you if you want! I will also be away.. Just saying some stuff quick and such.

Haruhi looked at the phone wide eyed, Hikaru in her dreams often had a black Aura. And he's gone for a week.. like a couple months ago. She stared athe phone and made a reply

- Hahaha yeah. man, That looked so real! You guys are too rich for your own good you know that? And that sucks.. I hope he gets well soon. Please do tell him I say hello, and am hoping he gets well soon :(

Haruhi sent the text and laid there, and uneasy feeling setting in her stomach, her phone vibrated again and she looked at it.

Sender : Kaoru 11:35 PM

- He says thank you. And yeah, sorry for scaring you. Oh yeah, Whatever you do. Stay away from Takeda! He is not good. My family, Me, Hikaru and the whole host club don't trust him... He's bad. Okay? If he approaches for you, when you are alone. Freaking scream bloody murder, I don't care. Just dont be alone with the guy. He's bad news. Anyways, gotta go to sleep Night! 

Haruhi sat there very confused and closed her phone. Not bothering of replying. Hikaru, was sick.. Yeah right. She closed her eyes and fell into for once, a dreamless sleep.

-- Hitachiin Mansion

Kaoru closed his phone and stared at his brother, chained to the wall, his glowing red eyes, beyond dangerous at this point. The Black Symbol he was chained to, was glowing a blood red. Kaoru sighed, " Dear brother. Learn to control this. We can't keep chaining you like this! " Kaoru scowled and Hikaru tried breaking the chains. " Well I ain't so pleased either! Plus she saw you and Mayumi you jackass. And not my problem. We are cursed twins. This is what I get. And it's the same week for you! " Hikaru yelled. Kaoru continued to drink in what Tamaki tells Haruhi, there ' Red Wine'. Kaoru opened his eyes and they were glowing red now as well. " Yeah. Yeah. I know. You just can't control yours. Once we figure out, how much blood or tablet requirement the Black Aura Twin needs, then we can set you off. For now, you gotta sit there and suck it up! Oh.. yeah, want some food? " Kaoru pointed at the blood tablets, or pocky supply. Vampires could still eat normal food, but during night hours, they were a little limited. Hikaru sighed. " Sure, chocolate pocky." Hikaru said in a calm like manner. Kaoru smiled and put it in his brother's mouth, since he was still chained. " I wish I could unchain you Hikaru. really. But be strong. Its bout to get worse later in the week... Just.. have some brains in there to not go crazy. " Kaoru said in a concerned voice. Hikaru smiled, " Don't worry so much about me. You got your half of the curse too. You gotta keep yours under control, but if you dont drink the amount of blood or tablets, or whatever, you gonna lose it and probably go to this mode like me. For the rest of the week. While I get it at the beginning of the week wether I want to or not. " Hikaru explained. " More pocky. " he spoke irritated and Kaoru laughed. " Man, I am surprised at how much of this you can eat of this. Oh yeah, Haruhi thinks your sick and says get well soon. " Kaoru said as he gave Hikaru more pocky. Yuzuha and Seiryo walked in smiling. " Hello boys, how are you both doing? " She smiled, as she saw Hikaru was somewhat sane, unlike earlier, when his dark nature went off and Kaoru's dark nature went off and both had to be put to the wall. Where Kaoru was taken off once calmed down. Hikaru's calming effect would take longer. " Fine mother. Thank you. Any information on the Vampire Hunter Takeda? " Kaoru asked and Hikaru nodded. And hit Kaoru with his foot demanding more food.

Yuzuha's and Seiryo's face became grim. " He is planning to bite your friend Haruhi. However, he is restoring and giving hints to him about your Vampire secret. His family is activating a retribution and plans to possibly use her as sacrifice to awaken there full Vampire hunting powers and pull off a war. " Seiryo explained and Hikaru went mad at this. Kaoru held him back. " Hikaru! Shush! She's fine right now! I warned her to stay away! " Kaoru warned and Hikaru looked at him slightly, a little more viciously. Kaoru looked slightly alarmed. " Hikaru?... " He whispered. Hikaru's fangs were a little sharper and Kaoru backed away immediately. " And so it has begun.. the curse effect. " Kaoru whispered sighing in sorrow. A pain stabbed his chest harshly and he felt his own blood pulsating like earlier. Yuzuha noticed this and chained him back on the wall. " You both.. have a long way to go. Mayumi.. is also in risk Kaoru.. She will be protected however. The both of them. For now, fight your curse. " She kissed them both on there foreheads and left immediately, tears in her eyes. It hurt to see them this way. Seiryo stood in the room and closed the doors and looked at his sons. " Contain the lust boys. " He warned. Kaoru went off and tried yanking himself from the wall. " Damn it!" He swore bitterly. Hikaru tried the same but nothing worked. " We will see you both at the end of the week..." He sighed and left the room, locking it There was no windows, just stone flooring, and other stuff. Hikaru and Kaoru sat there, and looked at each other. " So this is our curse.. " They both spoke. Fighting the pains in there body and pulsing of blood.

There curse and what they had to battle, was there blood lust. And killing abilities. Normally, there vision would go black. And there eyes would have a dark red - black color. Proven there curse, and there killing. They can go vampire hunting, but it would be for the blood the lust for, if they have bitten someone. In Kaoru's case, he has. So currently, he really really really wants to bite Mayumi again. Even if he bites her time to time, with or without blood lust, it would really hold not much meaning. Hikaru, has only tasted briefly of Haruhi's blood that was on his own Hand. So he didn't have much trouble..

--

Haruhi and Mayumi walked around the school grounds together, heeding Kaoru's advice. Mayumi missed Kaoru and she knew what was going on. Just.. couldn't help Haruhi in understanding much of her dreams. And kept the act up saying it was only cosplay the other day. Haruhi nodded, but didn't believe it. Takeda, was commonly around the corner. Haruhi and Mayumi would slouch away and stay in large crowds. Mayumi was with Haruhi the other day, when she returned her book and stared disbelievingly at it. " Haruhi! When did you get that book! " She pointed at it. Haruhi pointed at it as well. " Oh this? Just doing some ficitional reading. I was bored, so I rented it! It has a lot of nice info. " Haruhi laughed nervously. Mayumi squinted her eyes but nodded. " Fine, if you say so. " Haruhi decided not to read much more about vampires.. it was for her best interest.

It was becoming dark outside and Mayumi tried rushing Haruhi home. But they couldn't go quick, for Takeda had confronted them. Haruhi and Mayumi froze, " Takeda, what do you want? " Mayumi said darkly. Haruhi backed away with Mayumi from him but he inched closer. " I know you know very well, of who I am, of what I am capable of, Mayumi. And my purposes for confronting you both. Your a smart girl and your family is good that way. Considering, your cousins ended up as half vampires. And you remained a human. " He chuckled and Haruhi stared at him. " Did.. Did you say Vampires? " She whispered and Mayumi held her close. " You will not be taking her, or me. Leave us be, Takeda. I do not wish, or I doubt Haruhi would want to be sacrifices to start a petty war your family wants to create! " She spat. Haruhi had the look of fear on her eyes. Takeda laughed darkly. " Oh, I am not planning to take you both now. I just want a drink. " he smiled darkly his fangs showing. " All those dreams, all those events all of that book's info Haruhi. Is real. It is this world's reality. I restored your lost memory. Remeber the night the twins confronted you, about your little cuts? How dangerous there eyes looked? They smelt your blood and there senses went. Besides, they erased your memory of the dreams, until i restored them of coarse. " Takeda pointed out and Haruhi looked astonished. Mayumi held her tighter. " You will not bite her. Or me. " She snarled. Takeda laughed. " You already got bitten by Kaoru a few days ago, Mayumi. I won't need your blood if his fangs have touched it. I rather prefer Haruhi's. " He attacked them both, there backs hitting a cement wall in the courtyard area. Mayumi winced in pain. Haruhi felt afraid. " Don-Dont touch me! " Haruhi screamed loudly. Mayumi and Haruhi were screaming, trying to get help. But Takeda slapped Mayumi, knocking her out. Haruhi gasped and backed away slightly. " Y-You!.. " Haruhi whispered. Her heart was pausing in place. " I am half a Vampire Hunter Haruhi. And Half a Vampire. This should be well. I get to sink dibs to your blood, before Hikaru ever could. " He chuckled and Haruhi kept moving back. " I rather him biting me over you, you sick man. " Haruhi said harshly. Takeda rolled his eyes and grabbed her hair, pulling her up to his face to make her reach eye contact with him. " You witch, you don't know your place. Shall I be teaching you that? " He growled and Haruhi stared at him. Mayumi grabbed Haruhi away from him, she was awake again. Takeda smirked. " So your awake again huh? " He chuckled. He pulled out blades and threw them at the girls. Haruhi was losing blood and Mayumi was losing some as well. Takeda was about to sink his fangs into Haruhi's neck, but just then, someone ripped him away. And there was another person who held his neck. They were the same height,and length. One was wearing a white Vest, with a high collar. A black - Tanktop And White gloves, with blue jeans. The other, had the same wearing, but the vest was black and the tank top was white and he wore black gloves and blue jeans. They were red heads- Strawberry blondes. Mayumi gasped and but held her breath, slightly to ease her pain. She went Haruhi and tried to cover her blood. Just then, the entire host club showed up. Each of them, looking vicious. The one with the white gloves let Takeda go. And he glared. " You will regret not killing me. Then again all you Royal bloods, have to obey the law and not kill. Yet I am surprised. The twins who carry the curse of the murderous natures. " Takeda chuckled and left. Haruhi laid there on the ground, confused, in pain, relief and shock sank in all at once. Mayumi sat up a bit. " Hikaru.. Kaoru.. How did you escape the locks? You know very well what you are risking.. " Mayumi whispered. Tamaki and Kyouya stood before the twins. Kyouya lifted his glasses. " The curse effect is still on isn't it? I advise you head back, before you bite the girls. I know there blood scents are probably making the curse worse at the moment. Haruhi stared into Hikaru's eyes. Pure Blood Red. Same with Kaoru's. Mayumi held a sad expression, " This is the twins curse.. I know that book had info on it Haruhi.. " Mayumi whispered. " During the curse, there red eyes will not fade for a week. Hence the curse of the Twin Royal Bloods. " She explained and Haruhi nodded.. slowly. She sat there. They were all Vampires. The entire host club. She sat there, not knowing wether to be afraid. Hikaru and Kaoru shifted slightly. Mori grabbed them both. " Time to head back now, before you regret it. " He warned. Honey waved them off. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to fight him off, but didn't really work. Tamaki turned to Haruhi and sat in front of her, a small light forming in front of her wounds. " I am sure.. Takeda showed you our color's of aura.. I can heal you both, but I can't restore the blood you lost... " He spoke and Haruhi nodded. Kyouya stood there, " So Haruhi.. what do you think of this? To know we are all Vampires? I can gladly erase your memory of these events if you wish. " Kyouya spoke softly.

Tamaki finished tending her wounds and Mayumi's and Mori returned. " Are they back in there seal? " Tamaki spoke and Mori nodded. " The curse is more than it appears. Even there parents have trouble chaining them. We had to get stronger supplies, the broke the last one and busted the wall. " Mori explained. Honey looked over to Haruhi. " Haruhi.. are you afraid? " Honey spoke. Haruhi looked at all of them. She clenched the grass. " To be honest.. Yes.. I am... But, I trust that you... won't harm me. " Haruhi spoke clearly and Tamaki smiled. " You have our word. As for the twins.. they can't exactly keep that promise.. Or well Hikaru would have tough time in doing so. " Tamaki explained. " Kaoru, since he has connection to biting Mayumi, it's a little easier, but when this curse comes on, there blood lust rises. I am surprised Kaoru didn't bite Mayumi here and then. " Tamaki put a finger on his chin. Haruhi sat there.. " They have the twin curse.. Hikaru is a black Aura.. Kaoru is Orange. You are blue.. Mori is green.. Honey is Pink.. and Kyouya is purple.. When I saw Takeda.. he had a red one.. why? " Haruhi whispered.. Tamaki sighed, " he is a vampire hunter and half Vampire as he said. Which is true. He does want to start a war. He plans to use you and Mayumi as sacrifices... So I advise, you hang with one of us, per week or day.. when you are going home. " Tamaki pointed out and Haruhi nodded. Tamaki lifted her up and Mori lifted Mayumi up. Tamaki spoke. " Do you wish to head home now? " He said softly. Haruhi shook her head no. " I want.. to see Hikaru and Kaoru. Right now. " Haruhi spoke and the Host Club looked at her. Kyouya warned her. " Risks, in there, if in the same room as them. Hikaru, at smelling your blood, he might bite you. And Mayumi, likewise with Kaoru, I am sure you don't mind that in general though. But I know you were wanting to follow. " Kyouya explained and Haruhi nodded. " I am aware of that.. Please.. Bring me there. " Haruhi asked. and They all nodded. Heading towards the Hitachiin Mansion where, they would see the curses affections on the Twins.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi is able to see there Aura's. And has found the entire secret out. Poor her.

She is going to see Hikaru and Mayumi is to go see Kaoru.

That outta be interesting..

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

- Reviews are very appreciated! and any questions, I will do my best to answer

- Icetiger13


	3. Ch3 : The month stay begins

Yay! Chapter 3! I like making this fic. It is just so.. Dramatic.

I hope I am the chapters in high detail. I am sorry if I have a few errors in words or spots of words.

I type these late at night or evening, because my siblings preoccupy the computer during the day for several hours.. Much to my misfortune.

And as stated in my previous stories, my laptop is no longer workable. So.. I am stuck with the two slow internet desktops for time being, until I get a job, earn some money, and buy another one.

Anyways, On with this chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran, or the 900 random things about it.

Only thing I own, Is Mayumi and Takeda in this story. And this fiction altogether.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tamaki put Haruhi down and she was now standing beside Mayumi. They stood in front of the doors, of the Hitachiin Manor. The staff opened the door and they awaited the parents to greet them. Yuzuha and Seiryo looked at the group. " Suoh, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka children.. What are you nobles doing here? " Seiryo pointed out. Haruhi and Mayumi came up from behind the men. Yuzuha's eyes widened. " Mayumi! I wouldn't think to see you again.. Not after that event... And who is this girl with you? " Yuzuha pointed at Haruhi. Mayumi smiled lightly. " I do not mind that event... Kaoru has bit me other times now too, and I still don't mind it, Mrs. Hitachiin. Hikaru and Kaoru escaped and Mori, had brought them back obviously.. My friend Haruhi, has found out there secret. And also had read up upon the curse of Vampire twins. We would like to see Hikaru and Kaoru. " Mayumi stated kindly. Yuzuha sighed. " I am afraid, that's not possible at this point. The chances of them, smelling your blood from the encounter earlier, they would most likely bite you. Or more. Also, it has gotten to the high point, they can resemble demons. So they could also end up attacking you. And once they go back to there original states, or to a semi-conscious state, they would not know what they have done. " Yuzuha explained. Haruhi sighed and looked at the ground, then back up. " Is there anyway, that we could see them? I don't care, if Hikaru bites me. None the less. Takeda.. a classmate of ours, is, also a vampire. But I was told he was a Vampire Hunter. Also half Vampire. If Hikaru and Kaoru weren't there, we would have been not so lucky. " Haruhi said in a serious tone. " I want to help him.. He.. looked very much in pain and restraint. " Haruhi whispered. Mayumi looked to the ground. " May we please? I know we are risking a lot for them and ourselves.. but we can.. handle them ourselves. So.. what we wish to ask for.. me and Haruhi have discussed.. To be locked into the room, with the twins, until the curse's effect has worn off. " Mayumi said and Yuzuha and Seiryo looked at the two as if they were crazy. " Those two, in this state are very capable of killing let alone there own kind. But the Human. What makes you think you can help them? When there own parents, such as ourselves, have a hard time keeping them in confinement?! " Seiryo challenged. Haruhi and Mayumi stood strong though. Seiryo looked over to Haruhi. " Obviously you have just learned this all about the noble families and so such, Miss Haruhi. And yet you are not afraid of what may happen to you if we permit this?" Seiryo glared and Haruhi remained still. " He is fighting something. He shouldn't have to do it alone. Both Hikaru and Kaoru. " Haruhi stated and Mayumi nodded her head in agreement. Yuzuha stood there. " If something is to happen, do not be afraid to alert us any way possible. There are some sleeping supplies in there, but as humans, you need food and I can doubt it highly you can't eat what Vampires eat. We can possibly only provide snacks or water... from time to time. There confinement, has been enlarged due to their current states. You would be in there for possibly, 2 weeks to a month. At the most, and your parents, you would need to notify, and that would not be our job. Do you understand, Mayumi? Haruhi? " Yuzuha explained.

Haruhi and Mayumi smiled. " Where are the phones? " Mayumi asked and Yuzuha and Seiryo looked surprised at her. Haruhi nodded, " I would like to know too.. Please.. " Haruhi spoke. The parents, stood there bewildered. They turned to the maids and asked for the phone. Seiryo sighed, " I shall go get the keys and the preparations, Yuzuha, do what you wish. " Seiryo stated, going into another room. Yuzuha sighed, " Are you two really sure, you wish to do this? Let alone, Haruhi, you just witnessed, and learned most of this in a week's time. I am surprised you aren't traumatized. Seiryo, will lead you to Kaoru's room. Mayumi. Haruhi, I will lead you to Hikaru. Once my husband comes back with the keys and such. " Yuzuha explained and the two girls nodded. They turned to the host club. Tamaki had tears in his eyes. " Are you two really sure your gonna do this?" Kyouya questioned. Mori and Honey stood there. " We wish you luck. Haru-Chan. Mayu-Chan. " Honey said in a neutral tone. Mori nodded. Tamaki sighed. " My poor daughters.. " He winced and Mayumi sighed. " It's fine Tamaki. We aren't stupid. Besides, Haruhi can tell what aura, which you all have. That's normally a good sign. I can even see them. They display in your personalities slightly too. " She chuckled. Haruhi nodded, " It's fine.. We will be okay. " Haruhi explained. The host club bid them good bye, they had homes to return to.

Mayumi dialed the phone to call her brother, Kyo. " Hey Nii-San? I am staying at the Hitachiin Manor for a month... " Mayumi spoke into the phone and you could hear yelling. " Mayumi! You know one of those brats bit you! What they hell are you doing there now?! " Kyo screamed into the phone. Her mother took the phone. " Mayumi dear.. what's going on?. " She spoke softly and Mayumi sighed. " I want to help Kaoru. Please mother, understand my reasoning. " Mayumi said in a serious tone. Her mother sighed. " Please.. be careful.. Good night. " She spoke and hung the phone up. Mayumi sighed and hung up. Giving Haruhi the phone. Haruhi dialed her home number. Calling her his girlfriend picked up. " Hello? Fujioka residence. " Tiffany spoke. Haruhi sighed, " Hey Tiffany, is dad home? " She spoke. Tiffany sighed, " No you just missed him. Sorry dear.. What's up? " She spoke and Haruhi bit her tongue. " Oh, I am staying at my friend's Mayumi Kusaki's home for a month. I am fine, I have everything. So just tell dad, I wont call or anything, and that I am fine. " Haruhi explained, sorta disappointed and Tiffany sighed. " Fine, enjoy youself hun. Good night. " Tiffany spoke and Haruhi nodded. " Night" And she hung up. Haruhi stood up and both girls turned to face Yuzuha and Seiryo had returned.

--

Mayumi followed Seiryo down the hall. " He should be asleep for now.. I would think. He might not be. Hence night time is when we are mostly awake. There are no windows in his room. So, when he seem's calmer, its most likely morning. There are a clock somewhere. If you search his closet, there are extra blankets and such. Extra clothing. We will check in every week. There are food supplies in the closet as well. Just normal food you would find in a cupboard. There is also a door to the washroom if needed. " Seiryo explained. Mayumi nodded, " Thank you kindly. " She spoke, Seiryo unlocked the door and held his hand on it for a second. " Are you sure you wish to go through this?" He asked one final time. Mayumi nodded and Seiryo sighed. " Fine, but do not, seem surprised if he is in a dangerous state. " He warned opening the door allowing her inside. The room had soft flooring and hard stone walls. On the wall, she saw Kaoru chained to, a red symbol behind it. Glowing red. Kaoru looked up, one of his eyes covered the other one showed. It was the pure red she saw before. And it was much different, when he bit her. His fangs were longer and sharper slightly and looks like, if he grabbed someone, he could make them bleed. But Kaoru spoke, his voice was in a dark tone. " What is she doing here? Why have you brought her here old man?! " Kaoru yelled. Seiryo sighed, " She requested to come here and will be accompaning you in this confinement. Hold some dignity boy. " He spoke. Mayumi looked at Seiryo who looked pained. " It hurts to see them like this.. isn't it? " She whispered. Seiryo sighed, " Yes, I shall be taking my leave.. be careful. " He spoke closing the door and locking it.

Kaoru sat there, scowling. " Why? " He spoke. Mayumi looked at him, " Because. If your alone, who's to help you? " Mayumi stated. " Oh, yeah.. thank you.. for helping earlier. " She whispered heading over to the closet and pulling out sleeping supplies. " So your going to stay in here, for a month with me in a monstrous state? How stupid can you get? " Kaoru spoke sarcastically. Mayumi looked at him, the curse obviously made them a little colder than they want to be. " Monstrous? Yes. Stupid? No. I am doing this on my own accord Kaoru. And for your own good. " Mayumi sat down where she set it up. She rummaged through the supplies she was given. She was given a few pairs of different clothes. Walking over to the bathroom, she entered, changed and came back out. Kaoru kept his glare on her. " You know glaring at me, isn't gonna make me leave you know. " Mayumi pointed out and stared at him back. Kaoru still kept his gaze. " This is only phase one.. " He whispered. Mayumi looked at him confused. " What do you mean? " She spoke. Kaoru sighed, " There are phases, we go through. At the middle point of this month, I would lose senses and could possibly harm you, when that does happen. I am sure my parents have told you that. " Kaoru spoke. Tugging at the chains irritably. Mayumi sighed, " Stop tugging, they aren't gonna get loose anytime soon. And yes they have. Now Im gonna sleep, you do whatever. " Mayumi spoke and laid down. Turning her back from him. Kaoru sighed loudly and laid on his side. Mayumi turned around and noticed, no blankets or pillows nearby him. His eyes were closed though, and he looked a bit more peaceful. She tiptoed to the closet and grabbed pillows and a blanket. She walked over to Kaoru, he was sleeping. Go figure. Lifting his head lightly, with her soft hand, she placed a pillow under it. Lifting his arm, she placed a blanket over him. Smiling she walked back over to her spot and went to sleep.

--

Yuzuha lead Haruhi to Hikaru's room. She stood in front of it and unlocked it. " Now Haruhi.. Hikaru's state is a bit worse than Kaoru's. He might even attack me at this phase. I am just warning you. There are supplies of clothes that I have given you. There is a washroom in the other rooms. The closet has sleeping supplies and food that you would find in the cupboard. And water, you can access in the bathroom from the sink. Are you sure you want to do this? " Yuzuha warned and Haruhi nodded. " Yes. " They opened the door and saw Hikaru trying to break free still but was slunk back to the wall. Cursing. " God damn it. Would you unlock these already?! " He cursed. Yuzuha stared at him sadly. " Hikaru, you have guest. Who will be staying with you until the curse time is lifted. " Yuzuha spoke and Hikaru sat up from his slouched position. His eyes widened immediately. Haruhi stared straight into his eyes. They were the ones that he had in her dream. She didn't stutter. " Why haven't you erased her memory! Mother! " He yelled panicked slightly. He tugged on the chains and broke one of them. Yuzuha gasped. Hikaru collasped on the floor. " Hikaru.. keep your consciousness. Before you loose it !" Yuzuha warned, but it was a tad late. Yuzuha held Haruhi back slightly and Hikaru broke off and went to attack his own mother. Haruhi frowned, went around Yuzuha and hugged him, preventing him from moving much farther. Yuzuha stared at her wide eyed, for her action. " Hikaru.. settle down.. It's okay. " Haruhi whispered. Hikaru dug his fingers slightly into her arms, trying to get her away, and caused small cuts. Haruhi still held on. Yuzuha rebinded the chains onto the wall and Haruhi held on still. " I can take it from here.. Yuzuha. " She spoke. Yuzuha sighed, " If you wish.. just watch that he doesn't bite you, while your hanging onto him. " Yuzuha warned leaving and locking the room.

Haruhi still hugged him, his nails were still in her arms and a bit on her back. Haruhi bit her tongue and sat there. " Come on Hikaru.. You can do this. Calm down.. " Haruhi spoke clearly. Hikaru was growling. He might not let up soon. Obviously he had his magic sealed or he would have done something by now. " G.. Get away.. " He managed to say finally. Haruhi listened to the tone of his voice. Slightly shocked, She shook her head. " Not until your calm or at least, in a state where you can think a bit better. " Haruhi was being stubborn. Hikaru grunted, " She warned you. Yet you do not listen. " Hikaru spoke and Haruhi stayed where she was. He spoke again, " And I sense no fear from you. Any ordinary human would cry and scream of bearing near me. " Hikaru's voice was dark and twisted. The looks in his eyes were demonic. Haruhi held eye contact with him. " Because, your Hikaru. The guy I know, since as of last year. When I started High School. I know your in there somewhere. This is just a side of you I haven't seen. And that's okay. " Haruhi spoke. Haruhi hugged him tightly again, and his arms fell to the ground. His bangs covered his eyes. " Why.. why do you want to help me? I am nothing, but a threat to you. A predator. " He whispered. Slightly holding his sanity again. Haruhi smiled, " Because, I want too. I have reasons, behind them too, Hikaru. " Haruhi spoke and Hikaru sighed. " You confuse me.. can.. you please back away for cover the damage.. I did? It's a bit much for me to handle and restrain from. " He spoke, guilt edging his voice. Haruhi sighed in relief. " There's our sane Hikaru. " Haruhi said softly. Hikaru gasped slightly, surprised she wasn't afraid. Surprised she wasn't backing away. " Haruhi.... " He uttered. Haruhi got up. " I'll go clean up.. And Hikaru. Don't worry about it, you weren't yourself when you inflicted damage.. So it's fine. " Haruhi spoke, grabbing her change of clothes and went into the washroom. Hikaru sat there, very puzzled. Haruhi had wrapped up her wounds and was changed in her night gown. Going to the closet, she grabbed 2 pillows and 2 blankets. Putting some in front of Hikaru and made her little spot nearby. Hikaru looked at her puzzled. Haruhi sat there. " What? " She asked innocently. Hikaru just looked at her. " Why... are you helping me exactly?... what's your reason? " Hikaru asked bluntly and Haruhi blushed. " I-I have my reasons... " She spoke. Hikaru chuckled, to him what it felt like a long time. Haruhi looked at him surprised but smiled. But she still noticed he was still having problems with the blood lust. " Hikaru? .. Are you still having problems?.. " Haruhi whispered and Hikaru looked away. " Yeah.. but.. don't mind it. I can.. handle it. " Hikaru spoke silently. Haruhi blinked a couple of times. Haruhi sat there. " Well we should rest.. tommorrow is another long day.. right? " She said cheerfully and Hikaru nodded. Both lying down on there own spots and drifted to sleep.

--

Morning rised up a bit, and Mayumi woke up. Squirming slightly, she looked over to Kaoru who was staring at her. She turned her body and faced him. " Hi.. " She mumbled half awake. Kaoru didn't reply. He just kept staring, his eyes, were still the same color as the night before. Mayumi sighed, " How long have been staring around? " Mayumi spoke. Kaoru just laid there. " Not long. " He spoke eventually. Mayumi shifted slowly. " Okay.. " She stretched her arms up a bit and Kaoru, being entirely random. " Your a b-cup. " He spoke. And Mayumi looked at him bewildered. Her mouth gapping open. _Well Yuzuha did say it was more than blood lust too..._ She thought, she shook the thought off and looked at Kaoru and covered herself with her blanket. " Pervert... " She whispered and Kaoru chuckled. " Ha. I got it right didn't I? " Mayumi looked at him evilly. " Yes, there, satisfied? " Mayumi mumbled with a blush on her face. " Yes, Quite. " Kaoru stated, lazily. Mayumi sighed and saw her bag was near Kaoru. " Kaoru... I need my stuff. Can you pass it here? " Mayumi asked and Kaoru shook his head. " Your not chained to the wall, you can get it. " Kaoru stated, his little plan brewing. Mayumi sighed, walked over and went to get her bag. But Kaoru grabbed her arm and she landed beside him. Mayumi blinked for a moment. " Kaoru.. what are you doing? " Mayumi whispered. Kaoru laid there in his spot, his arm around Mayumi still. " Nothing, just wanted you close. You are my girlfriend, afterall. " Kaoru stated and Mayumi blushed. " Yeah.. but I need to go change.. " She muttered. Kaoru was in the crook of her neck, his warm breath on her. " Can.. we just stay like this..? " he whispered. Mayumi closed her eyes. Kaoru moved her hair slightly. Kaoru pressed his lips on her neck, making her blush. He glided his tongue on it and she shuddered at the touch. She felt a sharp pang and something deep in her skin. She moaned slightly. Just because the fangs hurt a little didn't mean she didn't enjoy it too. Kaoru let go and she looked into his eyes. They were somewhat calmer. Slightly traced with guilt. " Sorry... should.. have said something. " Kaoru whispered, using his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Mayumi laid there and smiled lightly. " if it helps you.. I don't care.. " Mayumi whispered. Kaoru looked at her, went into her bag and took out a bandage, opening it and placing it on the spot he bit down on. Mayumi looked up at him. His hand was still on her neck. His eyes were guilty. Placed her hand on his face and caressed it. " It's fine Kaoru. Really. " She smiled and pressed her lips on his briefly and sat up. " Now i need to change.. I'll be right back. Okay? " She spoke softly and went to the washroom. Kaoru laid there.. confused... angry.. happy.. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. Smiling for a little. " I don't know what I would do without you.. Mayumi. " He whispered to himself.

--

Haruhi woke up at the noise of rattling chains. She opened her eyes and immediately sat up. Hikaru lost it again.. Must to her misfortune, his broke out the chains again. It was nearing the end of the week. His parents would be coming in and checking in tommorrow morning. Haruhi was slightly panicked, she didn't know how to restrain him again. But he sat there, the old chain cuffs on his wrists still. She whispered. " Hikaru..? " Haruhi spoke. He looked up at her, his eyes, hard the dark red blood tone she saw a few times before. She sat there... frozen in his gaze. His fangs showed a little, and he lost the emotions in his eyes. And they were in slits. Haruhi sat there not knowing how to access this. _Should I run? Should I stay?.. what should I do?.._ Haruhi thought frantically. She heard his dark tone voice again. " What? " He spoke and she was startled. He chuckled darkly. " What? Your afraid of me now? " He said coldly. Haruhi glared at him. " No, I was thinking about something. " She stated defensively. " Hikaru, you broke your chains again, can't you just stay still? " Haruhi stated and Hikaru scowled. " And be clung to the wall as if I was some kind of **Monster**? Now how fair is that? " Hikaru said bitterly and Haruhi realized what he meant. She looked away guilty. " Sorry.. Just.. when you lose control.. you tend to hurt others.. so I guess the others are afraid. " Haruhi said silently, pulling her legs up to her chest. It was night time, they didn't know it. But you could hear thunder in the outside walls. Haruhi flinched at the sound of it. It cracked again. Haruhi just sat there, and listened to Hikaru and tried to pull her mind away from the thunder.

Hikaru's room was designed differently then Kaoru's. Kaoru liked being in the dark, so he had no windows. Hikaru liked gazing at the moon from time to time in confinement, so he had a large window. Haruhi looked over to Hikaru who still looked at her. " Are you afraid of me? " He whispered. Haruhi widened her eyes. " I.. I don't know. Hikaru.. I know both sides of you.. The sweet.. protective and caring side.. and the side when you lose control.. " Haruhi whispered and the lightning flashed and cracked and she froze again. She felt her chest tighten and she just sat there. _Haruhi! Be strong.. come on.. can't show Hikaru your weakness now. He has his own problems! _Haruhi mentally slapped herself. She stood up slowly and closed the curtains, just to shut out the lightning, but the thunder roared still. Haruhi stood there frozen again. She felt her wounds open from what Takeda did the day before. Wincing slightly she picked up her bag, went into the washroom and stared at her flowing blood. Washing it quickly, praying it didn't make Hikaru's current state worse she wrapped them up again, and they stopped bleeding. She changed her clothes and walked back out. Hikaru had his eyes covered by his bangs.

She sat down, her back on the wall. And fell to the ground in a sleep.

She woke up again, and saw Hikaru hovering over her. " Hikaru..? " She whispered surprised slightly. Hikaru got closer to her. Haruhi laid there patient. She knew what he was about to do.. she decided.. a few days ago. That she would accept it. Hikaru got closer to her, and near the slant of her neck, his fangs showed slightly as he whispered. " Haruhi.. Sorry.. " Haruhi laid there silent and still. And braced herself with the sharp pain in her neck.

That was the first time Hikaru bit Haruhi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Woo! Done! I got very side tracked. Wow..

Anyway... Drama right there.

That's bound to make some conversation between the two when stuff happens. lol

Reviews are appreciated!

-- Icetiger13


	4. Ch4: Memories erased, the drama increase

Okay, wow. :D Hikaru bit Haruhi. Yes. Muhahaha :D

I had a hard time figuring how to put that in.. last chapter. :3

I wonder.. shall we make Haruhi and Mayumi become vampires at any point? XD

I am curious on wether, in the later drama coming along, I am just thinking about it

Disclaimer : I do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club

-- Thanks to Everyone who has been reviewing! I am overjoyed, that you love this fiction! --

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi laid there, in place, feeling her blood run down her skin. His fangs in her skin, and his warm touch. The heavy doors opened and Hikaru was forced away from her. Yuzuha held a solemn expression. Haruhi sat up and put her hand to her neck, where it bled. Yuzuha knocked Hikaru out and Haruhi looked surprised. Placing him down, Yuzuha examined the bite marks. " Haruhi... I am sorry he did that. " She spoke sadly and Haruhi shook her head and smiled lightly. " It's fine... Really. " She replied. Yuzuha sighed. " No, it's not Haruhi. Even you know that. He bit pretty deep. How long was he doing that to you? " Yuzuha spoke seriously. Haruhi looked to the side. " This is the first time, and I don't know.. " Haruhi spoke. To be honest, she was dizzy and fell on Yuzuha slightly. " He went overboard... Come. Mayumi is being taken out of Kaoru's room as well. " Yuzuha spoke seriously, gathering her things and helping her out. Hikaru laid there semi conscious. He heard what she said. The door shut and he lay there. opened his eyes, which were now normal. Before the week had begun. " It's not okay.. Haruhi. It never was.. " He spoke out loud, wiping her blood off his mouth.

--

Seiryo dragged Mayumi out of Kaoru's room. She had a deep bite mark on her neck and about 2 on her wrist area. Kaoru was back to normal as well. Thus providing possible theories. Hikaru was normal too. Much earlier then expected. Haruhi and Mayumi were placed into a seperate room in the mansion. They were not to return home, until the bite marks healed. To kill suspicion. Hikaru and Kaoru sat downstairs in the main hall.

The Suoh's, The Ootori, The Haninozuka, The Morinozuka and the Hitachiins sat at the large table. To discuss the events of each occurance. The Hitachiin parents proposed an idea. " Since those two girls know.. have been bitten, by both our sons.. and are in risk of danger, if they continue to hang with us.. Should we erase both of there memories? I know Mayumi has known for 2 years.. now. But those two should not have to be dealing with the Vampire Realm. " Seiryo proposed and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him. Kaoru objected, clearly. " Why! Don't they have a choice wether they wish to remember or forget?! " Kaoru yelled, standing from his seat. Hikaru pulled him down and shook his head. Don't oppose the parents.. Kaoru sat there numbly and silent once more. The grandmother, Suoh sat satified with the idea. She wasn't opposed by Tamaki at all. She just did that in public areas in the human world... " I believe.. that is the best idea... for both there interests. Wether they want it or not. Best if they never knew. Just the Vampire Hunters are making things difficult. " The Suoh stated and Yoshio Ootori nodded. " Indeed, but they plan to use any humans who know of the Vampires to open retribution. If there memories of the Vampire ideals weren't there, unlike the dreams they were placing in Miss Fujioka. Then if we were to erase and place a spell there, neither of them would remember. And they would be safer in other words. " He spoke. The Haninozuka head, Honey's father spoke. " Indeed.. that would be best. " Morinozuka Head. Takashi's father, also agreed. " Yes.. I agree. "

" Then, as of all agreement to this idea, it passes without flaw. Who shall be assigned to erase the memories? " Seiryo proposed. The Suoh and Ootori nodded. " We shall send Kyouya, and Tamaki. " The grandmother spoke. Hikaru and Kaoru stood. " We both have a request.. before this goes. " They both spoke and Mrs. Suoh, allowed them. " .. Don't entirely erase there memories of us.. We still wish to be there friends. Please. " Hikaru spoke and Kaoru nodded. The Grandmother sat there to think. " Fine.. but both of you, after tasting there blood. And being the only ones in doing so. You must learn to control the urges on your own accord. " She warned, the twins bowed in respect, nodded and escorted Tamaki and Kyouya near there rooms.

--

Haruhi heard a silent knocking on her door. Hikaru and Tamaki entered. Hikaru looked normal again and she offered a smile. " Hey. Is there something you need Hikaru? Tamaki-sempai? " Haruhi blinked and Hikaru sat down beside her. Tamaki stood to the wall and allowed them a moment. " Haruhi.. I am really.. really sorry that I did that. And.. in a voting was held.. among the main council.. That your memories of the Vampire Realm will be erased.. Alongside Mayumi's. " Hikaru spoke softly and Haruhi looked at him wide eyed. " Why..? " She whispered. Hikaru sighed, " You're going to forget this info.. But, the Vampire Hunting Council.. they plan to use humans, to turn them into hunters to use against us. Or in other terms sacrifice those who know the secret. Tamaki.. along side Kyouya was selected to erase.. Haruhi.. you will still remember all of us.. just not the secret. " Hikaru hugged her tightly. He felt his shirt get damp slightly. He looked wide eyed at Haruhi, who was crying. " I trust... that... whatever happens... I will always have the same feelings towards everyone like I do now.. they never changed... even when I knew. " She whispered. Hikaru ruffed her hair. " And ours only grew for you Haruhi.. " He whispered, standing up and she looked at him surprised. He looked over to Tamaki with a sad expression and nodded slowly. Tamaki went over to Haruhi's bed side. Haruhi cringed away from his hand. " N-No.. " She whispered. Tamaki held a sad expression. " Gomen Haruhi.. rest well. " placing his hand over her eyes, she panicked slightly but grew limp, he lifted his hand, her eyes closed and the remaining tears falling down her emotionless face. Tamaki walked over to Hikaru, placing his hand on his shoulder. " Let's go.. " He spoke and Hikaru only followed him out the room.

--

Mayumi sat there, estimating why Kyouya was in the room. She looked over to Kaoru who was looking at her with guilty eyes. She squinted her eyes. " Kaoru.. what's going on?.. " She asked and Kaoru went and sat beside her. " The head families spoke and made a decision.. Something, that you may or may not like. " He spoke as he held onto her and Kyouya approached. Mayumi's eyes widened. " Kaoru..?.. " She whispered and Kaoru looked at her sadly. " It is truly best.. if you forgot about us being vampires... But we will still be together.. This.. decision was made for your protection. " He spoke again and Kyouya had his hand over her eyes. Mayumi frowned. " Kyouya- sempai wait for a moment. Before you do anything. " She spoke and Kyouya sighed. " Fine. You have a moment. " He spoke in a slightly more irritable tone. No one wanted to erase the girls memories. They really didn't. Mayumi sighed in some relief. " Kaoru.. I will always love you. Even if I didn't know. You were always the sweeter twin who had a humor about you. I won't forget that. Ever. .. Okay.. Kyouya.. Do your thing. " Mayumi spoke silently. Kyouya held a small purple light over her. He erased each memory involving vampires. He felt her tears on his hands and he looked at her wide eyed then hid it with her glasses, releasing his hand off her eyes she fell limp as Kaoru held her. Tears escaping his own eyes, he held the unconscious girl close. " I'm so sorry.. Mayumi.. " He whispered. Kyouya stood there and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. " We should let her rest.... she will still.. be the same Mayumi.. you met two years ago. And the same now.. Kaoru. Just without, the Vampire memories. " He spoke and Kaoru placed her down. Nodding the two teens left.

--

Haruhi and Mayumi smiled cheesily and had there bags packed and ready to go, to head home. There wounds were healed before they woke up obviously. Hikaru and Kaoru, based on good acting skills, kept there guilt to themselves. Mayumi got a nice idea. " Hey Kaoru! Can you ask Tamaki and see if I can be a hostess with Haruhi anytime soon?? " She asked eagerly and Kaoru smiled and laughed lightly. " And let men gawk at you? No Way in hell " He smirked and Mayumi pouted. " Awwww But Kaoruuuu. " She whined and Kaoru laughed. " I'll think about it. For now, you need to head home. Before I might get the mighty ass kicking from your brother.. " He winced at the thought. Hikaru laughed and Haruhi smiled and Mayumi rolled her eyes. " Boo hoo. He isnt going to kill you. If he ever tried killing any of my boyfriends.. well.. I could really kill him. And he knows that. Anyways! Love you. I should get going anyway! See you monday! " Mayumi tackled Kaoru, placed a kiss on his cheek and went out the door. Haruhi smiled. " I should be following. Thanks for taking care of us guys. See you Monday. " Haruhi bowed and left, closing the door behind her. Hikaru went out and punched the wall. The staff gasped slightly and there sweat dropped. Kaoru was off doing some spell setting fire to furniture. Yuzuha and Seiryo stared at them. " If you two, please if you may. Stop destroying the house. Settle down. They came here, on there own accord, they helped you. And we had done, what the head council has been planning for some time now. " Yuzuha explained and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at there parents bewildered. " This has been planned long before?! " Hikaru yelled and Kaoru stood up from playing with the sofa's ashes. ( A/N : lol can anyone imagine Kaoru burning furniture to begin with? Like just imagine that and an evil expression instead of his solemn one right now XD XD)

Seiryo sighed, " Keep them both away from Takeda. The Vampire hunters objective is to sacrifice them after placing them against you. In other terms, they would take something precious to them and use it against them. To be forced to go against you. It was only in your's and there own best interests. " The father explained and Hikaru grumbled something inaudiable. Yuzuha sighed, " We didn't like coming to the conclusion either boys. They were kind and open minded girls. We just didn't want them to be harmed. Your objective as of now. Should learn to tame that curse. And to watch Takeda. " Yuzuha announced and Kaoru and Hikaru nodded slowly. They figured, later.. They only needed to consume a higher amount of blood, then average vampires, to lessen the occurances of their cursed moments. Which proved useful to them. At school, they would just put tablets in water and say it was something else.

--

Haruhi and Mayumi walked the school grounds. Slightly nervous Haruhi pondered out loud. " Mayumi.. don't you feel like.. we are forgetting something important?.. " Haruhi uttered confused. Mayumi nodded, " Yeah.. You've been feeling that way too huh Haruhi?? Why don't we read it up in the library later at your place? We might get some info~ " Mayumi smiled bright and Haruhi nodded. " Sounds good. " Haruhi chucked and Mayumi poked her. " Oh yes, I have been meaning to pry you from some info. But the more I look at you near Hikaru. Your always blushing when your by him ~ You guys would soo make a cute couple! Enspecially in those vampire outfits the club has going on this month! " Mayumi pestered and Haruhi blushed lightly. The twins happen to be eavesdropping for fun. Mayumi spotted Kaoru and Kaoru gave her thumbs up. Hikaru on the other hand, was very pink. Haruhi stuttered around for words. " Mayumi.... What if he hears you saying this stuff? " Haruhi whined. Mayumi chuckled, " Too Late!~ " Mayumi declared and Haruhi gasped. " EHHHHHHHHH?? " She turned more red. Hikaru and Kaoru popped out of the bushes. Haruhi looked at Hikaru shyly and he was a little pink too. " U-Um I gotta go! I am gonna.. uh.. go to the library.. yeah! " Haruhi went to sped off but Mayumi grabbed her. " Not so fast missy! He basically heard your little confession and your going to run and not listen to what he has to say? " Mayumi pestered pulling at her cheeks. " Mayumiiiiiii.. " Haruhi whined. Kaoru was laughing his ass off. Hikaru was smirking. He went behind Haruhi and snaked his arms around her and she looked at him very surprised. Kaoru had a little camera out taking pictures. He was so gonna show his family this later. Haruhi blinked a couple times. " Hi-Hikaru.... " She whispered slightly. Hikaru smiled cheesily. " Good to know the girl I like, likes me back ne? " He whispered in her ear and she turned red.. again. Mayumi smiled. " Yay! New cute couple! Bout damn time! " Mayumi cheered and Kaoru chuckled. " A seme for a brother gets his girlfriend AFTER his little uke brother gets one. Mom thought it would have been the other way around. " He chuckled. Hikaru grabbed his brother's face and stretched it. " Ow Ow ow ow owwwww. LET GOOOOO. " Kaoru whined and the girls chuckled.

And so the day went on.. half normal. Host clubs hours were all good. Just exceptions on Tamaki's possible sanity.

" Haruhi!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO DADDY? GOING OFF AND DATING ONE OF THE TWINS?!? WHY?? " He whined extra loud, the guests heard, some squealed, since Renge made many manga's for this occurance. The male students gawked slightly afraid, if Hikaru knew the looks she was getting. Haruhi rolled her eyes. " For the last darn time Tamaki. YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. FATHER. " Haruhi stated and whacked him. Then Haruhi stood there. " Hm.. I wonder how I should tell Dad.. " Haruhi pondered, then again, her father never told her about Tiffany until the last moment. When he came home and well.. they did things. Haruhi sighed and Hikaru had his arm around her waist and had an assuring look. " We can tell your real dad, at the end of the week. Hence for revenge from your near step mother.. so it sounds. " Hikaru smiled and Haruhi smiled too. " Guess so. I still don't like her and now they are getting married! I mean come on." Haruhi rolled her eyes. Mayumi chuckled, " It's okay.. things will work out eventually, right? " Mayumi prodded. Kaoru nodded alongside Hikaru. " Yeah, it's not like anything bad would come from this. " They both spoke. Mayumi looked at the clock and gaped. " Oh crap! Come on Haruhi! We got some stuff to do! See you guys! " Mayumi dragged Haruhi from Hikaru and they both left. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances. The doors of the Host club shut and the guests left. " It's like nothing ever happened... " Honey stated coldly. Tamaki sighed, " Takeda is still in this room. Kyouya and I have ordered and a meeting with him. So you don't need to follow them. Hikaru, Kaoru. " Tamaki assured them and Takeda, they could see. Hikaru and Kaoru glared at him. " Well we should go. We have family coming who plan to attend Ouran for time being. " They both stated harshly and left.

--

Mayumi and Haruhi went through aisles and aisles of Library book shelves. Going to the section, mental institutions and other. They scanned through books. Haruhi reached for one, that intrigued her interest. Mayumi picked out another and they both walked to check them out. Costing at 100 Yen per book for purchase the two girls went off towards Haruhi's home. Haruhi unlocked the door and walked in. Her father looking lazy as usual. It smelled.. very off in her house. Mayumi looked over to Haruhi sadly and they both entered her room quietly. " Now.. I know how you feel so secluded now a days. " Mayumi uttered and Haruhi nodded slowly. " Indeed... Shall we get reading?? " Haruhi sugguested and Mayumi nodded. Both girls opened there books and read silently.

Mayumi shut her book sighing and Haruhi had done the same. Haruhi looked over to her phone which was oddly quiet. Normally the host club would leave thousands of texts for her and Mayumi to read. Haruhi looked over to Mayumi. " Find anything? " Haruhi asked and Mayumi shrugged. " Memory loss can be from either something supernatural. or Science Fiction. " Mayumi stated and Haruhi sighed, " Mine said same.. That was entirely pointless. " Haruhi fell back on her pillow stack. Mayumi stood off her bed. " I should get going home. Rest up. Okay? you look like you came from the dead. See ya~ " Mayumi waved and Haruhi waved as she left. She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets lazily. Her father.. often was more drunk. And Tiffany would work and pay bills. Which made Haruhi feel uneasy. Her dad was passed out on the couch. And Tiffany walked in through the door, looking business style. Haruhi quirked a brow. " Hey.. Tiffany.. I never knew.. But what do you work as? " Haruhi pondered. Tiffany smiled, " A laywer. " She answered naturally, and took off her heels and jacket. Haruhi stood there astounded. Her father, has picked a women, who was slightly different but at the same time, the same as her mother. Tiffany went off into the bathroom and took a shower and her father, still slightly drunk Haruhi questioned him. Drunks were always slurring the truth. " Dad.. Are you trying to replace my mom with a person who was just like her but different? " Haruhi asked straight out and Ryoji slurred. " YEahhhhhhh. But I love that ladyy too. I mean.. shes awesome. You'll love it Haruhi. After the wedding you have a mommy again.----- " He slurred out and Haruhi frowned. Spun on her heel and slammed her room door shut. She fell on her bed, face on her pillows, tears falling onto the soft fabric. "I-It's not fair! Why! Why! Why! " Haruhi was sitting up at this point, beating her pillows senseless. It's not like she had anything against the woman. She was kind and trivial. Of coarse when you ask a drunk a question, they answer most bluntly and honestly. She just didn't see that answer coming. A small sound knocking came on her room door. " Haruhi?.. Is everything alright? " Tiffany spoke. Haruhi glared at the door. " Yeah, just peachy. " She replied sarcastically. A audiable sigh could be heard. " Fine.. be that way. I will check on you later. " Tiffany replied and left her be. Haruhi frowned at the door. Taking a towel, she went and showered.

--

Next day was no school. Haruhi sat at home alone. Her father at work. Her soon to be Step Mother at work, Mayumi was out for the day. And Hikaru and Kaoru had to entertain there cousins, so they wouldn't go beserk, they never stated why. Sitting around the house, absolutely bored to tears. She watched 3 soap opera's. Watched Youtube for a good 3 hours and barely ate much. She was very bothered still. She had 2 voicemails on her phone. From both Tiffany and her father saying they wouldn't be home for work related reasons until the next 3 days in Tiffany's case. Her father would not be home for 5. Haruhi went over to her cell phone and looked at the time. The day really passed too quick for comfort. It was already 8 pm. She hadn't eaten a darn thing. But she did decide to rebel in that way to her father. After all, her revenge must be a long one. Taking the garbage out of the bathroom, a small package fell out. A pregnancy test. Haruhi stared at it blankly and put on plastic gloves. Taking the thing out, it showed positive. Gawking at it, she threw the stuff away and out to the garbage bin. Re-entering her house, she knew very well what was going on. She turned off her cell phone, and locked herself in her room. For the remaining days until one of the parents got home.

Mayumi phoned her several times. And was panicking, she wasn't answering her door, texts, phone calls, or anything! Finally dialing Kaoru's cell phone number he picked up. " Hey! What's up Mayumi? " He spoke and Mayumi sighed with relief. " Hey. At least your answering your phone. We have a problem. " Mayumi stated clearly. " Really? What? " Kaoru asked, and Hikaru was obviously listening in. " Put it on speaker, Hikaru might want to hear this. " Mayumi replied, a small beeping noise came on and she knew he was on speaker then. " Alright, I called Haruhi like 25 times, texted her more than 100, and went to her house. Tiffany got home yesterday, and Haruhi is refusing to come out of her room for anything! She hasn't ate anything in the past week! I'm really worried... She only gets upset, if she saw something she wish she didn't. " Mayumi stated. Kaoru gasped and she could hear Hikaru uttering some curses. " Hikaru, is gonna go over there now. In risk of his life. Her dad, isn't back yet is he? " Kaoru asked. Mayumi shrugged. " He's home in 2 nights. " Mayumi clarified. " Okay, well thanks for letting us know. Mayumi. Hikaru's gone.. Lord knows what's next.. " Kaoru spoke softly. Mayumi nodded, " Hey Kaoru? I got a question. " Mayumi asked curiously. Kaoru raised a brow where he was. " Hm? What? " He asked lazily. Mayumi sighed, " I don't know. Do you ever have a feeling, that you forgotten something on purpose? But didn't know how you forgot it? " Mayumi asked and you could hear Kaoru spit out whatever he was drinking. " W-What makes you think that? " He asked and Mayumi giggled. " I don't know. Haruhi has felt that way too. Anyways, I gotta go. love you! bye !" Mayumi spoke cheerfully. " kk, Love you too. Cya. " Kaoru replied and she hung up. She looked at her clock. It was 11 PM.. she didn't exactly notice the time when she calls people until AFTER calling them. This was bound to be interesting.

--

Tiffany walked over to the door, in her pj's and answered it to see Hikaru. Looking puzzled she spoke. " Hello.. Might I ask, why a teenager like you, is out this late? " she pondered. Hikaru looked at her. " I came here to see Haruhi. " He spoke bluntly. Tiffany being protective of the girl she questioned him. " And who are you to her? Boy? " She asked, her eyes squinted. " Her Boyfriend. Mayumi called my brother, saying she wasn't eating nothing, or doing anything. I want to see what's going on. " He replied slightly irritated. Tiffany's eyes were shining. " Well I didn't know she had a boyfriend.. She has a cute one. Alright, come in. But nothing funny. If you do anything, I am in the room next door and Ryoji has a baseball bat in his closet. " She warned letting him in. Hikaru took off his shoes. He knew where Haruhi's room was, it wasn't the first time he's been here. Tiffany went into her own room and closed the door. Hikaru tried to open Haruhi's room door. But it was locked. He knocked a couple of times. He could hear her yelling. " God Damn it Tiffany! Leave me alone! I told you that yesterday! " Haruhi yelled irritated. Hikaru rolled his eyes and spoke. " Who said this was Tiffany? " and heard her gasp lightly. Hikaru smirked, " Let me in. " He spoke softly and there was no movement. " No... I just want to be by myself Hikaru. " Haruhi replied. Hikaru rolled his eyes again. " Don't make me break down your door. You know I can do it. " Hikaru warned. Haruhi still didn't do anything. Before Hikaru would do anything, Tiffany was back out. " I found this just now. It's a key, just use it to unlock the door. Im gonna go prepare food.. the poor girl hasn't eaten anything.. " Tiffany went off to the kitchen. Hikaru used the key and unlocked the door. Opening it slowly, he saw Haruhi laying on her bed, looking at the door a little tired. Hikaru closed the door behind him. " Have you even slept?.. " Hikaru sat down on the floor near her bed. His chin on the bed, near her face kind of. Haruhi just looked at him. " No... " She spoke. Hikaru raised a brow. " Now what's getting you upset? Hmm?. " He pried. Haruhi stayed silent for half an hour. Tiffany came in with food and sat down on a chair. " I want to know too.. Haruhi. I can leave at the moment.. if you want. Just.. eat something too. " Tiffany spoke softly. Haruhi blinked a couple of times and her stomach growled. Hikaru smirked, " Your stomach agrees to food sugguestion.. Eat. " Hikaru sugguested and Haruhi shook her head. " No.. " She whispered. Tiffany and Hikaru both raised a brow. " Haruhi.. why are you this upset?.. " Tiffany asked and Haruhi just laid there. She looked at Hikaru, who had worry written all over his face, Tiffany also held the same concern. Haruhi turned around and faced away from the both of them. Tiffany didn't know what to do, but Hikaru frowned. Standing up, he spun her to face him. His face near her's. Tiffany blinked a couple times before she really paid mind to what he was doing.

" Haruhi. No one can help, if you don't tell. " Hikaru stated bluntly, his breath warm on her face. He tried to keep his fangs hidden and Haruhi felt like she's been in this position before. Blinking a couple of times she frowned. " Well what if I don't want help? What if I don't want to tell? " Haruhi stated stubbornly. Tiffany just stood up and observed. " Too Bad. Your going to tell me. Wether you like it or not. " Hikaru replied keeping the same tone of voice. Tiffany stood beside the two. " Haruhi.. would you tell him if I left? " She asked, seeing if it would change anything. Haruhi shook her head. " No. Because it's nothing none of us can fix. And you know what that problem is Tiffany. You can't hide the damn evidence. " Haruhi stated harshly and Hikaru squinted his eyes at her comment. Tiffany looked at Haruhi wide eyed. Hikaru was still close to her. He got away from her face and sat down beside her on her bed. Lifting Haruhi to sit up. She was slightly dizzy from being light headed. " You found that huh?.. " Tiffany uttered as she sat down near Haruhi as well. Haruhi didn't bother replying. Hikaru just sat there very confused. " I know it's all going very fast for you Haruhi.. To get a step mother.. and a sibling in 6 months to come. We aren't trying to replace your family.. We really aren't. " Tiffany tried reasoning. And Hikaru's idea light bulb blinked, she said sibling. Haruhi hid her face. " No. You are. Your too much like my mother. Dad's marrying you. Your having a kid. I am being replaced. Everything I knew as normal. Is being replaced. I can't accept that. " Haruhi stated harshly. " It's not that child's fault.. Not saying it is.. I don't know who or what to blame. If there even a fault there. I don't know anymore! " Haruhi cried. Hikaru had a grip around her, holding her close. She gasped slightly at the closeness. Tiffany sighed, " We. should wait until your father returns home.. to discuss this.. For now.. eat, sleep.. Okay? I do care about you. Really. Your too good a girl, anyone could ask for Haruhi. " Tiffany stated and left the room, leaving the two alone. Haruhi stared at the riceballs tempted. Hikaru smiled softly and handed them to her. Haruhi blinked a couple times and ate them. Hikaru nuzzled her close and she just sat there, tired in his arms. " No one is replacing you.. Your too special of a person. With 900 personalities.. Your dad only found new love. And you get someone you can make to be like you. Or whoever. Someone they look up to. Let it be boy or girl. Considering you cross dressed all year last year. " Hikaru chuckled and Haruhi smiled softly. She cuddled up to his side and closed her eyes. " Thanks.. Hikaru. " She whispered and fell asleep. Hikaru laid down with her on her bed, held her close and fell asleep. No one knew Ryoji was gonna be home early...

--

Ryoji, after speaking with Tiffany nodded slowly and was surprised at the news. Tiffany smiled at the small alter, they placed for Kotoko and she often paid respects to her. She was truly a modest woman. Tiffany opened Haruhi's room door, to see the two asleep in each other's arms. Smiling softly she picked up the empty plates. Ryoji, on the other hand, was doing much in power in restraint from commiting murder. Tiffany, dragged him by the ear into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't know why. But I make Haruhi a bit out of Character.

Sorry!!! I erased there memories! XP

THEY WILL REMEMBER! SOON!.

this only adds drama. bwahahaha..

I have a much bigger plan ahead. :3

For now, its near 7 am. yay? XD fun times...

Okay, reviews are appreciated.

Like I said before, SORRY FOR ERASING. Or long update. I had writers block. just this way, in erasing there memories, I can add more drama in later chapters, for when they remember, things happen and stuff builds. But that's for me to know and for you to read and find out later.

- Have a nice Day, Afternoon, evening, Night or whatever hour you read this.

-Icetiger13


	5. Chapter 5

I know, sad chapter the last one was..... I didn't like erasing there memories, but I had writer's block so, then my ideas began to form some point after planning that..

Anyway!!!

And Sorry for late update... I have things that had to be done. And school starts tuesday for me. Plus, was brainstorming what to do about the story.. :S

Anyway. On with this chapter!! you learn somethings about Mayumi, that she didn't even know! Haruhi too. XD.. sad sad twist though, just warning you ahead. Prepare the tissue boxes! The main events are coming in a few chapters! or less.. I'll let you know XD

Disclaimer : I do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club. I own Mayumi Kusaki and Takeda. If you wanna use them, ask me.

Or the idea plot of this story. I am not afraid to share. Each there own, in twisting a similar plot. Just be sure to let me know before you post it! :D

Also, this story is noted Supernatural. I shall warn you now, before I get much comments saying things later lol, They all are supernatural. Okay.. well the host club are vampires, so that takes 1 pt. in supernatural XD And you shall find out about Haruhi and Mayumi :3

-- In futile attempt of getting Haruhi's character right. Bear with me. XD XD Almost got it... and might be starting another story too, that bases more with Mayumi- Kaoru kind of thing.. if anyones interested in that idea... :P --

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was morning, Haruhi slept silently and Hikaru just watched her. He slept more during the day then the night. Which made school slightly difficult. Ryoji came in the room and Hikaru just looked at him, and his sweat dropped. Letting go of Haruhi carefully, he exited the room, walking past Ryoji. He followed him and Tiffany, could really care less, she just sat there drinking her coffee. Hikaru's sweat dropped again.. Ryoji glared at the boy, right in the eyes. " Why are you in the same room as my daughter? " He scowled, Tiffany, tried explaining it to him, but apprently that never really worked. Hikaru just stared at him. " Hm.. well lets see. She was upset about something that you said before you left. Is it wrong for a boyfriend to comfort his girlfriend or what? " He spoke, and Ryoji was 30 seconds away from nearly killing him. A squeaking noise of an opening door caught all of there attention. Haruhi walked out of her room, lazily and tired. "What's the ruckus bout'? " She spoke. She was still a little light headed and such. Her father went up to her. " ..... So he's your boyfriend? " He spoke and Haruhi nodded. Ryoji hugged her tightly. " OMG. My little girl is growing up!!!!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed. " He does have an attitude problem though. " He muttered and Hikaru smirked, " Yeah. yeah. Sure I do. " He spoke and Ryoji was gonna whack him but Haruhi stopped him. " No. No whacking people dad. " Haruhi mumbled and he didn't do anything. Hikaru walked up to Haruhi and kissed her forehead, while the fact, that they both were in front of her dad, who was fuming. Haruhi blushed a little. " I gotta get home.. Or my own parents might be taking a chunk outta my head. See ya. " He spoke and left and the Fujioka's stood/sat where they were, and a silence paused in the room.

--

Hikaru entered his house, and his parents were standing there, awake oddly at this hour. " Hi. " He stated casually and went to walk around them. His dad grabbed his shirt's collar. " Where have you been? I don't care if your a vampire, boy. The human laws apply in this household, until you are an adult. " Seiryo said sternly and Hikaru's sweat dropped. " Well you see..... " He spoke nervously, Kaoru came down the stairs and waved hello. " Hey Hikaru. How was things at Haruhi's house? she better now? " He asked and his sweat dropped. " You picked the worst timing ever Kaoru. " Hikaru muttered and Yuzuha looked at Hikaru. " What are you doing at Haruhi's home????! " She exclaimed shaking the poor twin. Kaoru began to snicker. " Yeah.. what you do at your girlfriend's house? " Kaoru just wanted to take this as far as he could. Since his brother had black mailed him in the past. Hikaru was swearing on his early grave that he would haunt Kaoru. " She's your girlfriend now too??? Why aren't you telling mommy these things! *Gasp* What did you do to the poor girl?!?!?! " Yuzuha continued to shake Hikaru. " I DID NOTHING. SHE WAS SAD SO I JUST LISTENED TO HER. ACCIDENTALLY FELL ASLEEP AND WOKE UP. THEN CAME HOME HERE AFTER NEARING DEATH WITH HER DAD. " He yelled over his mothers ranting. She stopped shaking him and let go and he fell to the floor in a dizzy mess. Kaoru was laughing his ass off. " Oh. Why didn't you just say so? " Yuzuha stated and walked off. Seiryo's sweat dropped. " The drama that goes on in this world... " He muttered and walked off as well.

Hikaru shot a glare at Kaoru, who now stopped laughing. " Kaoru... " Hikaru said in a very dangerous tone. Kaoru backed up the stairs and pulled into a sprint. " Sorry! I gotta go do something!" Kaoru was now running for his life. Hikaru jumped up onto the floor and in front of him. " How about we talk about some stuff, as brothers of coarse." Hikaru spoke, while cracking his knuckles. Kaoru placed a hand by his ear. " What's that Okaa-san? Coming!" Kaoru spoke and tried to run for the next hour.

--

Mayumi's family. The Kusaki's came over and such, Haruhi and Mayumi hung out. Her father and Haruhi's father needed to speak about something. And Kyo was keeping watch on them, because it was private matters that they were not allowed to hear. Mayumi whined at her older brother. " Kyo!!! Come on! Won't it be fun to hear what they are talking about??! " She tried getting past him. Kyo sighed, " I already know what they are talking about, and trust me, you do not want to know. " He held his hand over her head and she couldn't get past. Mayumi huffed and sat down on Haruhi's bed. " Chill Mayumi.. it's fine. We might find out eventually for all we know. Right? " Haruhi explained as she kept reading the books she rented from the library. Mayumi grabbed a book, she wasn't reading and opened it. 3 hours had passed and Ryoji knocked on the door. " Kyo, Mayumi, Haruhi, we need something to discuss with you now. " He told them. Mayumi slammed the book shut, with a satisfying slam. Haruhi just closed her book quietly and they followed out into the main room.

They sat down in front of there parents, and awaited. " Haruhi, Mayumi, I am sure, you are feeling... as you have forgotten something yes? " Mayumi's father Kevin spoke. Her mother, Coraline, spoke next. " There are reasons for that... and once Ryoji explains... and you make your decision, we will go from there. " She spoke calmly. Kyo, sat there patient, his eyes shifted slightly, Mayumi looked at him oddly. Then discarded the thought.

" 11 years ago. We were in a .... war of sorts you can say. And.... well how do I put it... Haruhi, your mother, my wife didn't die of disease... that's... somewhere to start this. " Ryoij spoke and Haruhi looked at him puzzled, " That.. That's.... .. Then how did she die? In the war? In our Japanese History, it mentions no war. " Haruhi stated unbelievingly. Ryoji sighed, " Because, it wasn't a human war Haruhi. You see......"

And so Ryoji went Story Mode:

" 11 years ago, the Kusaki's and Fujoka's, we know each other. For we are a high blood line of Vampire Families. Which can be hard to believe. Your friends.... are high blood lines.. we won't specify who. Also, once you know of this, and choose to accept, you are not to tell anyone, even your boyfriends about this. But once we awaken the other half of you both, that we sealed off, you are to find ways to immediately manage it.

The war between Hunters and Vampires started and subdued, but as of right now, it will flare again soon. Kyo, Is one of the warriors, but he is the one who predicted this. Vampire Nobles and Commons, have aura's. Black, Blue,Purple, Orange, Pink, Green. And so forth. Hunters... who are mixed have red. Now for you two... Your Aura, Haruhi is black. And Mayumi's is orange.

Now males and females have different roles of each aura. Haruhi, you can wield more weapons then Mayumi, but you have a higher Magic rate then the Male Black Aura's in this clan of Vampires. And being of Noble blood, makes it even higher. Weapons you may specialize in, are swords, bows, rapiers. Now for you, you have a special weapon. Each noble either of Male or Female gender, are given a weapon of there own. The one that was passed down in our family, was the Scythe. Which you may wield, if you accept this.

Mayumi, you would be a fairly high classed Magic wielder. Your weapon capabilities are not as limited. But still are. But your Magic rate, is most definately higher then Haruhi's. Since that's what you can specialize in. Your weapon range, some are the same then the Black warriors. You can use, Bows and staffs. And maybe small knives or picks. You have a special weapon passed down. Or well two, since your Brother, has some part in this, but you and Haruhi play a much bigger role then spoken for. Your weapon is a special staff, since the orb on it changes color, reconizing your aura. You can use it to use spells for more vast areas and larger damage. Also to block and attack.

Now the other noble families, there own children, have similar weapons like you. Just that specialize for there category. Like example, another person could have a staff, since the Blue and Purple aura are common in magic too. Orange is known as the strongest magic. Females can use some healing spells in Orange Aura but males cant. Blue aura's, both male and female can. And Purple use dark magic and create often barriers and masks.

Now... How your mother really died... Haruhi. Was protecting you both, you both are being hunted out. So we hid you for safe keeping. You see, you two... were put at the two Vampire Princesses, gone by Birth Rights of coarse, But the hunter seek you out, and well... kill you. You are the same as anyone else in the Noble Category, but the reason they seek the princesses more then any other maiden, is to kill the Royalty.

Now.. since the war.. is estimated to occur in December, which is few months from now... this is why we tell you now.

Do you wish to help? Regain the memories lost?

Or do you decline? "

Ryoji ended talking. Haruhi and Mayumi just looked at him as if he was crazy, but when they saw the weapons Kyo was holding, it came more real and real by the seconds.

--

Kaoru sat lazily in his room, feeling a strange aura occur slightly. As if... something was happening. There mother spoke to them and they were given there weapons to carry, since a predictor, had foretold an occurance of war possibly in December. Kaoru, carried a Bow. Or well.. a dual object, he could hit things with it, without using arrows. Which he found fun. At... times when they could be. Right now though... things were coming and no longer fooling around was allowed. His mind was stuck in thought....

_Hikaru... carries the Black Aura's Sword. Mom said... there is a female Black Aura.. soon to appear with a scythe. And an Orange Aura female with a staff. They also said they were known as the Vampire's Realm's princesses and that we were to watch them. When time comes... but... who are they is the question?_ Kaoru pondered, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

Hikaru knocked on his door softly and he turned his attention to the door. " Sup' Bro? " He spoke, no grammar was needed whatsoever. Hikaru entered, " Did you get that feeling... that things are going to be far worse then we think? " He spoke and Kaoru stared at his older twin. Nodding his head slowly. " Yeah... Any idea on who the princesses are? " Kaoru questioned and Hikaru shrugged, " They are hiding there Aura, so you can't track them. They are apprently being trained or something... Who knows. " Hikaru spoke. " How our parents know this, and the other nobles, apprently wasn't our business. " He stated and Kaoru sighed, " Well if we are to fight alongside them. Shouldn't we know? " Kaoru spoke and there mother was standing there. " You will meet them. Given time... " Yuzuha spoke.. but in her head, the words were truly mixed. _More like.. you already know them too well. _She thought sadly.

--

Haruhi woke up in a dark colored room. The curtains were a dark red, the blankets were to, and the walls had a calm tone color of purple. There was no light colors, which happened to slightly suit her mood. She felt... really off. After her and Mayumi accepted the deals, she blacked out. Now she was in a different room, that wasn't her own. Her father walked in, " Haruhi! You've awaken! Drink this. It's to.... well satisfy blood lust. " He spoke slowly after she finished drinking it and she looked at him like he was mad. " Wait, what? " She asked and her father sighed. " We explained it already.. if your the princess, that means your too, a Vampire. " He spoke and Haruhi sighed. Her life had just changed too much for comfort. " So. Where am I? " Haruhi questioned and Her father smiled. " This was your home before we went into hiding. Since we are calling return, and to create armies, both Fujioka and Kusaki are declaring return this weekend. The noble families will be attending. That's where you will be meeting your battle partners. Your wardrobe, you tell the maids of what you want. I missed the extravagant life... but feel free to do things for yourself if you wish. " Ryoji explained leaving. Haruhi blinked a couple times and walked over to a mirror.

Her appearance... was .. different. Her eye color.. was shifted. It faded from it's glowing red color, from drinking the stuff her father gave her. So.. that explained a few things. Her dreams... were in process. Her eyes, they were still brown, but she could see her own aura. It was black. Like one of the twins in her dreams... She walked back over to her bed, falling onto it... to catch the rest of the memories.. was probably the best plan as of that moment.

--

Mayumi shot straight out of bed and her brother rushed over. Her room, was not bright colored. Like her home was. Instead.. she was in a large room. The curtains were a dark Lavendar, her walls were a dark blue. Her bedding somewhat matched her curtains style. She looked over to her brother who gave her this red liquid to drink. She stared at herself in the mirror as she drank the liquid. Her eyes were glowing red and she drank the liquid and it calmed. She was puzzled.. but the conversation came into peices together. She was a vampire of sorts. Getting up off her bed, she walked to the mirror and opened her mouth. Fangs. Pointy little teeth to bite people with. She blinked a couple times. She got most of her memory back. " Your memory gaining.. will be faster then Haruhi's " Kyo stated and she looked at him puzzled. " How come? " She tilted her head slightly. " She has more to regain. " He stated simply and she nodded sighing. She didn't mind the room so much now. It... felt more.. at home. Because she was born here, like this after all. There was bright colors in her home. Like whites and beige but those were in other rooms. They had dark colors too. Her wardrobe, was replaced by her mother. And often, she would practice with Kyo, to access her abilities better, for upcoming December. The something snapped.

School was tommorrow.. How the heck was she going to manage???

--

Still wearing there commoner clothes to school, they entered the building. Smiles on there faces, they did miss there Host Club friends and well. Boyfriends after all, the twins. Mayumi and Haruhi was already taught a common spell and if they weren't careful on the amount they used the Nobles, which the sons, did attend there school, and some Hunters and mixed would see there aura's and know. Likewise went for them, but they had more experience.

There was one family that Son knew who they were. And they were told as well. If they had issues, they were to contact Kyouya. They entered the clubroom and the flowers rushed them. Hikaru and Kaoru greeted them casually, smiles on there faces. Haruhi offered a simple smile and Hikaru quirked a brow. " You okay? " He questioned and Haruhi rubbed her eyes slightly. " Fine. Fine. Just lacking sleep. No biggie. " Haruhi smiled cheekily and Hikaru smirked. " Okay. If you say so. " He spoke. Hikaru and Kaoru's guests arrived and they had to do there 'brotherly love' act. Haruhi and Mayumi were on break today. Tamaki was entertaining others, Honey and Mori were visiting for the day. Kyouya, was writing things in his notebook. Mayumi and Haruhi approached him. " We were told you knew Kyouya-Sempai. " Mayumi spoke and Kyouya didn't bother to look at them or stop writing. " Yes, I was told. And I was to keep it secret. Now, if you have issues maintaining the hiding of the Aura, I can assist until you master it. That's one of the instructions I was given. And Avoid Takeda, he is know as a mixed. " He stated and Haruhi and Mayumi exchanged glances and nodded.

Host Club Hours decided to go in the Morning, before School, since today was the last nice day, before snowfall was to occur of the November month. Haruhi sat in her desk lazily.._ One month's time.. and I will be fighting..... Friday night, I meet a bunch of rich people most likely.... Great....._ She placed her head down on her desk at the thought. She immediately sat back up when Mayumi poked her. And passed her a note.

' You can't hold magic over yourself if you sleep! STAY AWAKE AT ALL COSTS. Or get Hikaru to kiss ya to keep you up? XD '

Mayumi loved to joke, even when serious. Haruhi crumbled the paper and threw it out. Haruhi gave Mayumi a annoyed look and she smiled like some idiot.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down in class, Haruhi was snoozing off a bit and Mayumi looked like she was concentrating. But really, Mayumi was helping Haruhi cover her aura, until she had all her memories regained and would be fully awake. Hikaru noticed Haruhi's tiredness though. So he would make random noises, like taping his pen, which he knew annoyed Haruhi easily, but it would help. They had to go to the library now for studies as the teachers were slightly around.

Mayumi whacked Haruhi on the back of her head to keep her up. " Mayumi! What the heck? " Haruhi questioned, whining slightly from pain. Mayumi chuckled, " You can't fall asleep. " She spoke then she whispered to her. " Because I have been covering your ass all day, as well mine Im running out of magic soon. Since Im still slightly un experienced in it! " Mayumi whispered and Haruhi's sweat dropped. " Thanks... " She spoke and they both sat down and studied. Hikaru and Kaoru had to search for there own books first. So they were around and about. Takeda approached the two slowly and Haruhi's and Mayumi's heart pace increased.

" Well well. You two look like you've been through hell and back. " He chuckled, he didn't know they got there memories back again from everything. Haruhi glared at him deeply with hate. He was someone who could cause harm to her, her family or her friends. Mayumi didn't like him anyway and ignored him. " Cold are we today, Princesses? " He really added some attitude to the word princesses and Haruhi and Mayumi tried not to jump out of their seats. " Takeda, if you would kindly. Leave our girlfriends alone. " Hikaru spoke walking past him and taking a seat beside Haruhi. Kaoru doing the same, just beside Mayumi. " Yeah, What are ya? Some stalker? " He spoke mockingly. Takeda chuckled. " I wouldn't call myself ones... you 4.... heh. You know what? Never mind. Good Day. " He spoke and left. Haruhi rolled her eyes and hit her head on the table a few times. Hikaru blinked a couple times. He could have sworn he saw fangs when she sighed. Haruhi felt her blood pulse a little more. Sitting back up properly, she used her hair to hide her eyes, she knew they were turning red. She looked at Mayumi in panic. Mayumi realized it and sighed, " Haruhi! Your still sick aren't you???? Jeeze. Just cause you had a weekend cold, doesn't mean it goes away. Excuse us guys. I will talk to you later. Sorry Hikaru, Im stealing your girlfriend to take her home. Bye!" Mayumi spoke and the two rushed out. Hikaru was squinting his eyes, but Kaoru was doing the same which surprised him. " Kaoru, what you thinking bout?" Kaoru sighed, " Your truly an idiot. I could have sworn though.. that they had some aura and Haruhi's eyes were turning red. I could be wrong. But they are most definately hiding something. " He stated and Hikaru nodded. " Guess so."

--

It sped to friday at an alarming rate. Haruhi and Mayumi sat nearby there own parents and Kyo was already downstairs entertaining others, luckily, Kaoru never met her well yet.. Mayumi and Haruhi both remembered the things they needed to know. They now knew why Hikaru and Kaoru were a little off, Tamaki, Mori, Honey and well Kyouya and Takeda too.

Haruhi and Mayumi were wearing dresses Mayumi's mother had picked out. And that Yuzuha designed for this occasion.

Haruhi's dress was black, and wore a red undershirt for it. It reached her knees and she had her hair straightened nicely. As she normally had it at school since it grew longer. And her bangs were the same as she had them in the host club.

Mayumi wore a dark orange dress, with a black undershirt. Since her hair was black, it was held up by a dark orange ribbon.

The hall banquet they were holding the party in, was a beige room, with royal colors in each area. And each table was made to the suitings to there family colors. The walls, in that room was a large mix. Beige was the main colour. The floor was white with the Fujioka Family Crest. Chandeliers were hung high on the ceilings. It was like going to a party at Ouran.. But not... so.. Human was most appropriate terms.

--

" Boys! Let's go! Chop! Chop! This dinner party is important!" She exclaimed waiting for her sons in the limo. Hikaru and Kaoru sat down quickly and the limo took off as they went to another place... not knowing exactly where. Both boys were wearing suits, and such. In the Vampire world, they didn't need different colors to tell them apart, because they could tell who was who by aura. Which was much easier.

The limo stopped in front of a huge Mansion. " Boys, this is one of the Princesses Homes. Or well the Black Aura one. The father... has made a dinner party and the daughters will be sitting around. Behave well... and don't take surprises badly. Also.. there is only 1 queen. Because one of them died 11 years before. If your remember the tales. They have just announced there reappearance last weekend. Now let's go. " She stated and the twins nodded. But exchanged glances when she said not to take surprises badly.

They entered the main house. The house was nice and somewhat like there own. But larger, more landscape and well, people were around. The Suoh's, The Ootori, The Haninozuka, and the Morinozuka was already at there main tables. Hikaru turned his attention to the Main Table. Which the head of this home sat. He immediately gawked at him. He looked beside him, was Haruhi sitting silently, head down. But she looked beautiful to him in the dress. Kaoru had the same expression on his face, from seeing Mayumi and her family. They went and took a seat at there table that was made for them and dinner and such was done. Dances and so such.

Haruhi just sat on the side, guilt, scared and not knowing how to approach or to react at that moment. Mayumi walked over to her and smiled. " This is the first party... in 11 years huh? " She spoke and Haruhi nodded. " I am more... afraid of what and how the hell we explain it to the twins. " Haruhi shuddered at the thought and Mayumi sighed. " Suoh, Ootori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Morinozuka.. are the other noble families and other family branches.. that don't neccessarily need mentioning. It was basically inevitable, since we both decided to accept the fact, go through remembering, and awakening. This is just another challenge on the path back into what we were suppose to live like. " Mayumi spoke in a positive manner.

" I don't think you would have to care much what we think. Your father, already have talked to us. No biggie. " They heard two voices and looked up. They didn't have to hide aura or anything here. ( all though, you had to focus to tell who had what aura) It was all out in the open. Haruhi kept eye contact with Hikaru and thought of what to say. But he was faster. " So you remember every event to involve vampires, right? " He spoke and Kaoru and Mayumi decided to give them a moment and well talk to each other with some privacy about... the surprises.

" Uh... yeah. " Haruhi laughed nervously. Hikaru's sweat dropped, " So you remember me biting you? " Hikaru whispered and she nodded. " Yeah. " She stated simply and it was silent. " I was afraid you were going to be mad. Or something. " Haruhi spoke and he looked at her surprised. " Now why would I need to be mad?. " Hikaru spoke confused and Haruhi smiled. " Well... the time the parents told or well. Apprently reappear or such, was when me and Mayumi accepted the lifestyle. Or well, past. " Haruhi pondered. " So since last weekend you've been remembering, awakened, training and so such? " Hikaru pondered and she nodded and he hugged her and she was oh so confused. " No wonder you were tired, had to skip from learning to manage and learn how to fight. " Hikaru sighed and Haruhi just hugged him back and sat there. " I really rather... that you not fight. But your the same aura as me. I can see that. " Hikaru stated and took a seat beside her and Haruhi nodded. " Yeah. But.. I don't want to stand aside. Takeda is some bastard though... " Haruhi pondered out loud and Hikaru began laughing. " I barely hear you swear... Anyway. Takeda, and his family and so forth.. aren't... exactly on any side. So we are basically fighting against two parties, instead of one, unless the join forces and well, then hell is right there. " Hikaru pondered out loud. Haruhi nodded, " December... is going to be one hell of a long month. " Haruhi whined.

--

Mayumi stood quiet and Kaoru had his arm around her and she didn't know what to say. " Your too beautiful, you know that? " Kaoru spoke, attempts to lighten the tension and Mayumi smiled softly. " Thank you. " She spoke, Kaoru turned her to face him. " No need, to be shy about my reaction. I am a tad happy and sad.. I wish you didn't get involved in the... chaos Vampires have. But then.. I don't have to erase memories from you. Or.. well hide much from you. " Kaoru stated and smiled and Mayumi giggled. " Yeah, next time you check my bra size, curse or no curse. Your dead. " Mayumi spoke and Kaoru's sweat dropped. " Hahahaa..... you remember that. My bad. " Kaoru spoke and Mayumi chuckled. " I need something to drink, let's go! " Mayumi exclaimed and Kaoru smiled. " Ne, your forgetting something Mayumi. " Mayumi looked confused. " What? " She tilted her head slightly, and Kaoru smirked. " Vampire's can drink each other's blood too. " He whispered in her ear and she blushed. But it was tempting. " Ne. Kaoru, I never had blood before. Just the fake stuff. " Mayumi giggled. it seemed like a weird law. Alcohol.. was like the real stuff. While Water was the plain liquid. Blood and Tablets shared a similar bond. Kaoru chuckled. " Nice. Nice. I was just saying. The offer's still up when you want it. " He spoke laughing. Mayumi smiled softly at him. " Later. When Im not wearing expensive clothes. Jeeze. Or same for you, monkey boy. " Mayumi spoke, Kaoru... could sometimes be the world's biggest pervert or the most innocent guy.

--

Things are going smooth now.... But things will be harsh, the training will be different. And this next month... will be preparations.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ah!! Don't hate me!! Im sorry! it's been 8 days! NOOO!

Writer's block with the epic fail. I don't know if this is rushing the story in anyway. Next chapter will be based of the Month November, then.. well the war XD

Then well whatever after.

-- Haruhi and Mayumi are like them. O_O

I was watching Vampire Knight and thought, hm... interesting. So I was brainstorming and well yeah;.

I personally think I did the best I could for this chapter. Because for 8 days. I have been typing and erasing this chapter several times. Because I was trying to make it satisfying enough and I hope it is.

if I get flames for this. You will see cliffhangers XD If there hasn't been any... .

Then again, if I get any reviews at all, or any flames, I can't blame ya. This chapter... isn't my best. For personal records.

-- Reviews are kindly appreciated--

-Icetiger13


	6. Another part to the Twins Curse

Augh, I did think of writing an Author's note, to notify you all, for the well.... utterly long delay of this chapter. But I don't want to dissappoint you, after a long wait and such for it to be an author note....

Once this story is complete, however, I plan to take a break, plot some other fanfiction ideas more thoroughly, and post them later, when my school schedule is more stable. As of right now, it's very confusing. Also! In Late October- Early November,, Soccer season starts for me.

Also... my school, here in Canada, Alberta, had a few cases of H1N1 confirmed unfortunately. And I am sick as of this moment, hence I just got back from school...... And typing this chapter from sheer boredom. ** I hope I don't get it... I have a VERY compromised immune system... ** lol. Sorry again, for the long wait!!! ( Grade 9 is tougher then I thought... it preoccupies so much time! )

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night of the gathering passed a lot quicker, once things were out in the open. Mori and Honey knew to begin with, as did Kyouya. The twins... as before found out gradually. Tamaki, in fact NEVER found out. Which they decided to see if he could really figure it out. A few weeks began to pass, and it was getting harder for both Haruhi and Mayumi to attend school, as there true selves.

Haruhi walked to school, as she usually did. From her newer house location of coarse, she left early a bit today, in quick pace to arrive early to school. Once reaching the school grounds, a soft smile gradually placed itself on her lips. For the first time this week, she wasn't going to be late. Walking along the school grounds she looked around at the snow covered ground. Over the weeks, since it now nearing December, the snow fell gracefully from the cloudy gray skies. Foot prints on the fresh snow, Haruhi began to wander along them absent minded. Hearing a few voices, she jumped slightly and hid away. Hearing two whispers. Of two fairly familiar voices.

" ..... are still there. The change.... soon... " She heard and continued to listen.

" .. Yes but..... No, they would cause to much damage in general..... " She tried to listen better, which was not much avail.

" ... The secrets are being shown, but otherwise, they have seen nothing of the current changes... " She heard the 3rd voice. Which oddly sounded so much like Kyouya.

Haruhi jumped slightly, when Tamaki was standing behind her. " Haruhi, what are you doing? " He questioned, tilting his head slightly, Haruhi's sweat dropped. " N-Nothing Senpai. Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go! " Haruhi made an excuse and ran off, the words still placed in her head. _The Secret Are being shown? Who's they? And what changes have they not seen?. If that was Kyouya... what did he mean?_ Haruhi pondered, as she entered the school building down to her classroom.

----

It was the ending week of October, and others were advised to keep weapons on, in case if other things were to occur. Since Halloween was approaching. Hikaru and Kaoru had stopped showing up to school, of that week. Which they left without a word, voicing it, or warning. Nor were they replying calls, email's, on there instant message system or replying text messages. Mayumi on one deal, was upset. Haruhi was trying to think.

During there curse effect, they can still reply to things. Tamaki made a strict order not to approach their home. At all, nor to be too close to it in radius. Or contact them much further, until further notice. Haruhi looked at Tamaki puzzled.

" Tamaki-senpai, what's the meaning of this? Why can't we contact, nor see Hikaru and Kaoru? " Haruhi questioned puzzled, but not highly surprised or over reacting. Tamaki smiled sheepishly. " Direct order from the head council. I know your dad, is high in status in our Vampire society. But even he, and had agreed to this too. " Tamaki explained. Haruhi raised a brow, normally Tamaki would not know as much knowledge in what was going on, 97.1 percent of the time. " How can you even keep track of that? Normally you don't.... exactly keep eyes on those sorts of things. " Haruhi pointed out.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, writing in his note book. " Tamaki may be a fool, here in the human world, with the standings and responsibilities, but he is no fool in the Vampire world. He being a blue Aura, and only capable of so much, he is of the lower standings. In that being the case, he has to watch. " Kyouya explained.

Mayumi, done with her thinking, and well, being overly upset she spoke. " I thought Tamaki's family was on top, Your's in the middle and Hikaru's and Kaoru's on the bottom of the top 3 noble ones? " Mayumi questioned a little more harsh then she should have. Haruhi only nodded in agreement. Kyouya smiled slyly.

" I am sure you read the rating. To be honest, those are lies. Since our books are easily accessable to the enemy in any ways, we have them write certain lies, and certain truths. Tamaki's family, is in fact at the bottom of the 3 Noble Chain. Mine is still in the middle. Hikaru's and Kaoru's are on top. Now how that's rated, is based on strength, strategy, and power. Example, Blue and the Black aura are polar opposites in a case. Since there is no white one that exists. Hikaru, in this time by now, he could kill Tamaki easily. Kaoru could do the same to me, since his aura and mine are polar opposites as well. Mori and Honey, their families, don't cause much opposition to them. There are relations as well. Which you had learned of. " Kyouya explained simply.

Mayumi frowned, " Kyouya. Where are Hikaru and Kaoru? They have been gone long enough, and have not said a single word. And yet you tell us to stay away, as of it was dangerous to our own hazard. Considering, Both Haruhi and I are the same Aura elements as them both. We both, also as the only 2 royal blood families, have the right to know. " Mayumi stated matter-of-factly.

Kyouya's sweat dropped, Tamaki gawked, Mori and Honey were a little baffled too. " Even if you say so, and in rights we may tell you, since of higher standing. This is the only thing, as friends to the twins in general, and for... other reasons we are not to tell you. " Kyouya stated smartly.

It was Haruhi's turn to frown. " I see, but why do they want to hide what they are hiding? " Haruhi questioned and the others didn't reply. They left to there work, Mori and Honey were still in the room with them.

" Come to this Club Room, at Midnight. Hide in the closet and hide your aura. " Mori stated.

Honey spoke next. " At 1 am, there is a meeting, just listen in and don't reveal yourself. And really focus hiding your aura. Hikaru and Kaoru will catch you if you don't.. " Honey warned and the two left.

Haruhi and Mayumi exchanged glances and made mental notes to thank there seniors in later referances.

--

Haruhi and Mayumi arrived at Midnight, to see Mori and Honey waiting for them, showing them to a spot, a mini closet that was in the room in general. Honey handed them hearing supplies and such.

" Now this is to hear us all. And these help cover your aura if your magic is low. Which it might be, considering those two can sense it easily at this moment if you can't cover it more. Usa-Chan can help cover your aura too. I normally use him for that purpose. All though I can use magic well enough. " Honey explained and the two girls sat into the closet. Mori closed the doors and placed a normal lock on it, just so it looked as it did before.

Foot steps came into the room and they let there aura slip a little. Blue, Purple...

Tamaki and Kyouya were here, Pink and Green was already here, as of Mori and Honey. So..... as was left.

Was Hikaru and Kaoru, they entered the room, Haruhi and Mayumi listened in a little more. To there entire conversation.

" Hikaru, Kaoru, glad that you could make this meeting in general. " Kyouya pointed out and Tamaki smiled to the twins.

" Are you both feeling better since the other changes occured? " Tamaki questioned.

Hikaru looked at Tamaki, now Mori and Honey had also given them a device to look on what's happening on the outside from a camera in the room. Hikaru and Kaoru looked very tired.

" Yeah, we are fine. But you are well aware of what this does to an alliance of sorts. " Hikaru stated casually.

Kaoru smirked, " Devil Wings as they are so called, us being Vampires on the top of the chain. We can literally go about doing anything. " Kaoru pointed out.

" Now mom and Dad were going to send us away for 4 years to have this done. But it came too early for there preferance and we get to fight with these newer abilities in the war next month. Or well, near the end of November, which is next week so to say. " Hikaru stated and Tamaki looked at him bewildered.

" I thought it was going to be in December! " Tamaki exclaimed, frantic. Kaoru didn't pay mind to him as he looked at the closet, his eyes squinted slightly. Mayumi and Haruhi felt there hearts increase tempo slightly, but remained silent in hiding. Kaoru turned his attention away from them. He wasn't stupid in general.

" Tamaki, as of today. The 'Devil's Wings' have always been a part in the curse history. Now, from what Kyouya had told us, you had some sort of idea......? " Kaoru questioned and Tamaki smiled.

" Well you see, as we all have a spot in this fight. Haruhi and Mayumi are to be most likely targetted. So protect them with the Devil Wings power half too. They did notice when your power increased, in your half. And Magic increase in Hikaru's. " Tamaki explained.

The twins smiled slyly. " We thought you didn't know about them being the Vampire's Princess. You know, they gotta fight two other royal bitches too? But you have to wonder. Would that be a cat fight? Or a fist fight? " The twins snickered, but briefly Kaoru whispered into Hikaru's ear and he looked to the closet and nodded.

--

" They know we are here! Haruhi! Do something! " Mayumi panicked and increased her magic usage. Haruhi already was doing that, but was running low. The twins had gotten better at senses. Too strong. They continued to listen in.

" Hikaru, Kaoru, after that half you trained with at your time away, did your weapon uses change? " Kyouya questioned. Hikaru had his sword out already. " Nope. Or well, not for me anyway. It only changed appearance. Black blade instead of White-Gray. " Hikaru showed and Kyouya noted it. " Mine did change. It's still a duel purpose weapon. But in a spear form. So I can attack, use magic and well throw it large distances. Hikaru and I can also trade weapons during battle now. Instead of before, where we lacked those abilities. " Kaoru pointed out and Kyouya raised a brow.

" Well isn't that an interesting developement. You two don't surprise me too often with these things. Tamaki recently had power and magic increase. As did the rest of us. But seems you two got the higher rate in a shorter amount of time. If I may ask, is it from the curse effect or personal training? " Kyouya questioned.

The twins had a simple reply. " Both. "

Tamaki just gawked. " Lucky. I did nothing big, anyway, the last part of this meeting. When are you going to tell them? Haruhi and Mayumi I mean. They can't be left in the dark for long. " Tamaki questioned and the twins snickered. " They already know. What is there to say? " They spoke. Tamaki had a question mark floating on his head. " But they aren't here. We didn't tell them about the meeting. " Tamaki spoke.

Kyouya sighed. " You really need to learn on sensing skill. They are still new to it, I can tell Honey and Mori did some assistances... And Hikaru and Kaoru, you've both gotten sharper at that. Good for you. " Kyouya approved.

Mayumi and Haruhi let go of there material and exchanged glances. " Great... " Mayumi mumbled. They heard the lock unchain and the twins opened the doors and there sweat dropped. " Sorry. " Mayumi mumbled getting out of the mini closet along with Haruhi to the open. " We can breath now! Ugh, its cramped up in there. " Haruhi pointed out. And Tamaki just stood there gawking. " When, where and how did you get in there?! " Tamaki exclaimed.

The twins looked at the two, " That's what we would like to know as well. " They stated and Mayumi glared at Kaoru, but he didn't flinch. " Well, we were gonna have to find out one way or another. And we were there, since 12 midnight. Now it's 2 am. That's 2 hours! Geez. And if your mad about it just say so. " Mayumi whined.

The twins exchanged glances. " Okay. We're mad about it. " They stated simply and Haruhi frowned this time. " You weren't going to tell us anytime soon were you? Are we that untrustworthy? " Haruhi questioned and Hikaru did flinch, because they really never confronted things like this often.

" Well there's more to this, then you think Haruhi. Telling you now, would... be utterly pointless. " Hikaru mumbled. Haruhi now stood infront of him. " How so Hikaru? How would it be pointless? " Haruhi questioned, her expression staying the same.

Mayumi nodded, " I assume the same would be for your case Kaoru? " Mayumi spoke, edging on her tone and Kaoru didn't speak. As in agreement to what she stated. She sighed, " Why won't you tell us things yourself anymore? Is it for payback for at that party about our own secret? " Mayumi questioned and Kaoru shook his head. " No, nothing like that. Just... " Kaoru went off in his head searching for words.

--

Kyouya stood there in the room with the tension rising up and down between the 4, younger students.

" Hikaru, Kaoru, now from my perspective. We have the info, you wish to hide in general. Now telling them both, right now would be fine. If you were to tell later, it might complicate things. Mayumi and Haruhi, being the girls that they are, will not have different perspectives of you as a friend and couple. " Kyouya stated, as if some kind of encouragement.

Kaoru looked at Kyouya. " It's harder to state that Kyouya. How would you feel if you had to? We had to deal with this since we were in grade 9! Since the bloody massacre we caused! Since all the damn events in the month of November! Hell, Hikaru almost killed Tamaki! " Kaoru exclaimed, then realized it. " Oh... Kyouya, your gonna pay for that. " Kaoru mumbled. Kyouya smiled slyly. " Just taking advantage of the curses anger complex to assist the situation. " He stated and everyone's sweat dropped.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, who looked around, thinking. " Is that what it was about? We learned about the major massacre then. But it was mostly on the Vampire Hunting society. Hikaru, funny question as it may be, but why did you nearly kill Tamaki-Senpai? " Haruhi pondered. She wasn't disturbed at all. Hikaru just gawked at that and smiled, and hugged her tightly. " Because we were fighting over something precious. While I was a grade 10 kid, and he was grade 11, deciding he could take things, cause he was older. And he just picked the wrong time in doing so. " Hikaru chuckled and Haruhi smiled. " Fun. So this is during curse effects too? The Devil's Wings? " Haruhi questioned. Hikaru nodded, " Yeah, the time you visited us, it wasn't to that point. As of recent though, they have appeared more, which means we can use them to our preferance. Now that's kind of lucky, kind of not... Like during class with a bunch of normal people, the apprently ' evil ' twins, get black wings. Oh they will be freaked out. " Hikaru pointed out and Haruhi blinked.

" Black Wings? Those are the Devil's Wings? " Haruhi questioned, and Kaoru answered this one. " Yes, black. Since Vampires are more.. dark natured, we can do.. just about anything evil wise. Now me and Hikaru, were under curse influence when the massacre happened in grade 9. Now after that event, it was shaky if we were going to be normal again. A few memories of others who saw more then they should, had memories erased and well yes. There were other students who attended Ouran. Riche and Takeda were involved, but got out alive. But they are true enemies, I wished to have finished off before hand. " Kaoru mumbled.

Mayumi froze at the word Riche. His name, and such was a curse to her. " Riche? ... " She mumbled and Kaoru raised a brow. " You know him? " Mayumi looked to the ground. " He's my opponent. Please. I want to be the one who whacks him good with my weapon I swear the son of a --! " Mayumi was stopped by Haruhi. " Chill. It's all good now. He won't... exactly harm you again. Right? " Haruhi spoke, in a slightly more positive manner. Kaoru just blinked. " Riche hurt you? " He questioned, his hands on her shoulders. Mayumi just looked to the ground. " Almost. Kyo got him away before he did much. I was lucky. He was my ex once. And this was in Middle school, grade 9 here. He transferred schools to Ouran, where you met him then most likely. He left because he tried to well. Harass me, and well-- " Mayumi got cut off, by Kaoru's colorful sentence. But then spoke slightly normal. " Sorry.. Uh, what I mean't to say, he's going to get a worse beating from last time. I know you want to kick his ass, but I want to kill him in general. Just have the suddle urge to not let him live. " Kaoru spoke, murderous planning mode, his voice evil tinted and his mind plotting. Hikaru's sweat dropped. " He can really be evil... Takeda, was a guy who often killed some relatives of mine and Kaoru's. That's the major bone we gotta pick with him. " Hikaru stated.

Haruhi and Mayumi listened in to much else to what was being hidden.

They learned a few newer ways of magic and fighting techniques from the twins, and made the night a bit more easy.

Tamaki, Kyouya, were away, creating tactics. Hikaru and Kaoru, had to finish off the rest of the week's curse effect and practice a bit more. Haruhi and Mayumi were to now stay at home... order of the twins... in general to the wanting to beat the evil tormentors of there past.

Honey and Mori? Well, they just had to help out with everything else, being there Seniors.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok! Done! There. Jeeze, that took forever! Im sorry for the long wait!

if this chapter sucks too, Im sorry, writers block for this spot in general! I am trying my best here. Since it's been nearly 3 weeks of thinking. ( It literally has been. I have been trying and trying.)

I hope this chapter makes to your satisfaction for the wait...

Next chapter should be a little more spiced up. I just wanted to change Kaoru's weapon.

Add some drama.

See where that brings much...

Reviews please? I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. ( if it sucked, sorry, lol. )

-Icetiger13

P.S. sorry if it was too short for perferance to the some of you. I know I have wrote a chapter nearly as long as 8000 words... I am trying to make those again, if you want them.


	7. The WarThe PowerThe Happy Ending to it

Chapter.... 7 right? This fic will be soon ending. Once the starts of the war, some competitions possibly, then a vague epilogue. If I can think of one. I want the ending... to not be the plain ones I have made, so mostly, the war and the ending might be really close together. Perhaps even in the same chapter, if likely. ( Then that chapter, I will make fairly large... otherwise, it would be a chapter, then the ending would be... somewhat short. )

Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran.

-- In progress of making other stories as well. Which might be posted later on, keep eyes out for em if you want. --

One of them, will be in the Man Category, I intend to actually make Lenalee half-half out of character. Since I got inspired by something XD Anyone watch Man????? Im on ep 39, out of 103. lol I recommend it to you people... just watch out for the craziness. lol

Also! This chapter, I want to give a special mention, to a friend who is turning 14 Today. If I get to post this before Midnight.

**Oct. 10th, Happy Birthday Katarina H!!!! :D ;) Hope this was the best one yet! **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 30th, a dull clouded day it was. Snow was on the ground, falling graciously as it had been during October as well. The winter holidays approached. After long... conversations with all the Host Club, each teenager, who attended Ouran, of whatever family they were from, and that were related to the war, were pulled out of school for the month of December, for the how many months it took to end the battle. And those who die, and attended the school, based on agreement, those who die and have relation to the persons in the human world, there memories would be erased of that person.

Or so the hunters thought.

--

An emergency meeting was called, due to some rapid events. Mini battles bursted in large spreads around the areas. Of coarse, human's could not see this to the naked eye. Battles raged and army amounts were lowering, some enlarging. Minor people died, but not from some school variety. Most students attended Ouran anyhow.

2 girls, total opposites of Haruhi and Mayumi. And 2 males, opposite of Hikaru and Kaoru, were preached in the area now.

Takeda Hariko - Blue Aura, tall blonde, brown eyes. Wields an axe. He was Hikaru's own opponent. Haruhi has past relations to Takeda from Middle School. Soon later titled rivals later on.

Riche Niga - Purple Aura, - tall brunette,blue eyes, wields a sword, Kaoru's opponent. Has past relations to Mayumi, and bad past along with her. Mayumi fears him in a matter, which makes Kaoru want to kill him so much more.

Kiralee Juriko - Blue Aura, Short cocky blonde, blue eyes. Wields a staff, Haruhi's enemy. An aquiantance of Takeda, and a common girl bully in Ouran, but moved at High School.

Nanali Lishare- Purple Aura, normal height silver hair, green eyes, wields a bow, Mayumi's enemy from her past. They both never got along. And is Riche's cousin.

--

Mayumi fell down with a brash flu, Haruhi happened to soon follow. It was due to the rapid changes that occured, and they happened too quickly. Causing some immune damage internally. It was too close in time for it to be happening too. If only they held out a month longer. Hikaru and Kaoru, were a tad mystery. There process, was larger, less time span, and they were completely uneffected. But, were still in process with there newer abilities. Tamaki, during the time, had trained and could fight at a better stance... with slightly more common sense then before. Kyouya, was as deadly as ever. Being the low pressure Devil Lord. Honey was always the low pressure beast. Mori always stood nearby Honey for any reasons.

The clock tower struck midnight, indicating December 1st.

Haruhi stared out her window silently, staring at the clock farther away, tension rising in her chest.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood nearby the clock town area, near the base. Hearing the bells ring, they took out there weapons and summoned their newer forms.

Tamaki stared from the office window he and his father waited in silently. Both highly aware.

Kyouya, his sister, Fuyumi, his elder brothers, and his father awaited silently in the darker shadows, Kyouya, had his book open, and was already plotting to begin.

Mayumi, walked into Haruhi's room, and also stared out the window, but clothes in tow.

Honey was holding his bunny, a dark expression casted in his eyes.

Mori watched as the moon, suddenly began to turn colors. Indicating the official awakening of the newer war. The Moon was known to change color when new events occur between supernatural things..

--

" Mayumi! I forbid you not to leave! You aren't well enough to fight! And I prefer you don't fight at all! " Kyo yelled, his voice echoing through the halls of there large manor. Mayumi glared towards her brother. Blue eyes peircing just as fierce green ones.

The Kusaki siblings, barely fought. On occasion, of coarse. But there was a tad secret to it all.

" There will be someone fighting in your stead Mayumi. It's fine. You will not miss on anything anyhow. " Kyo tried to sound convincing.

" Oh? Then who is this person? You keep mentioning this person! And yet your not answering the simplest question! " Mayumi yelled, soon followed by a coughing fit. She frowned in distaste and frustration.

Kyo's eyes were becoming un-readable. Like they always were. But guilt, pain, anger, and perhaps sadness was tinting the edges ever so slightly.

Her room door opened, in came walking her parents, and a boy, looking of 19. Kyo was 21, and she herself, was nearing 17..

" Okaa-san, Otou-san....? " Mayumi muttered, and Kyo looked very nervous now. There was alot of explaining to be done.

The boy had black hair, he looked like Kyo somewhat. His eyes were a marine blue. Much darker then her own. But he had a familiar sense about him. Getting up off her bed, she stood. He was taller then her too. His expression, was also nervous, but happier somehow.

" You may not remember me. Mayumi. " He spoke and Mayumi blinked. " H-How do you know my name? Kyo-Nii-san.... Is this the person you speak of? " Mayumi blinked. Kyo nodded slowly. " Mayumi. Our other brother... Michiru will be filling in for you. " He spoke, and Michiru winced when he said it.

" BROTHER?!?!?!?! " She yelled suddenly. Then she blinked, well he did have similiarities to them...

" Why don't I remember him then...? " She whispered guilty.

Michiru smiled softly, her parents already left the room for them to explain.

" Mayumi, when you were younger, remember how there was a war about 11 years ago? Or something like that.... You were really young when these things happened but, I got kidnapped by the Vampire Hunting Society, as well as others. Most of them were killed or tested. Only a few of us escaped alive. Luckily, Kyo here, taught me how to survive on my own at the time... Reason you don't remember me most likely, is because of the age and time. Plus you memories erased as from what I heard and got them back. And... some still processing. But darn! Didn't think you be the little princess... Devil Princess so it seems. You have a hell of a voice. " He muttered at the end.

Mayumi's eye twitched.

" Oh you and Kyo are so alike... " She muttered. Glaring at both. Their sweat dropped.

" Well. Kyo is going to fill me in, and I agree to the idea. Of keeping you inside..... I have much to learn from him about you. You should get some sleep... I am sure this might be awkward for a while. Kyo's always quiet. I'm a tad more talkitive, but we're both deadly. Just don't forget that. Sleep well! " Michiru spoke, a black ideal around him. Mayumi shuddered.

" Michiru is black... " She winced. Michiru smiled. " Sure... Sure. What Aura are you though? And Kyo? I can't remember. " Michiru spoke, hand on the back of his head. His hair was spiked somewhat. Mayumi blinked.

" Well I'm an orange aura.. I don't know Kyo's... he always has it covered! " Mayumi whined. Kyo shot her a glance. " It's December, now's the time to do so anyway. And I keep it hidden for fairly good reasons. " He spoke.

" You would think we all had the same.... I can see it Kyo. Mayumi's sick, so her power is differing a little. Your a Green Aura. Who knew, all siblings and we are all different Aura's! " Michiru chirped.

Mayumi raised a brow. " What's your aura, Michiru-Nii-San? " Mayumi spoke, tilting her head a bit. Michiru smirked. " Purple Aura. We're polar opposites! Oh well, at least our family is colorful... " Michiru spoke.

Mayumi smiled, still getting over shock, but smiled. Kyo looked like a wave of relief rushed by.

-- ][ Downstair's Main Hall : Kusaki Manor][

" SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?! WHO! " Michiru yelled.

His voice as well.... echoed through the entire building.

" Kaoru Hitachiin. The Devil Twin Vampire. He's the same Aura as her too. That boy is just too weird... yet she's hiding something about him. I don't think he has bitten her yet or anything. I know he has the twin curse, since his Brother is a twin. Hikaru is dating Haruhi. If you remember her? Her and Haruhi are friends once more since they were seperated and such. " Kyo explained.

Michiru was already drawing blue-prints and diagrams on how to obliterate Kaoru.

Apprently.... he was more into keeping his sister's neck safe and everything else. And... was more brash about it then Kyo was.

--

A small meeting was held again. At Mayumi's home. They were introducing Michiru. Which, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey remembered. Hikaru and Kaoru never met the energenic Male Boy. Let alone, Kaoru and Hikaru were surely a planned surprise in store for them too.

Sitting at the dining hall. Haruhi attended anyway, no matter how much her father refused for her to come in her health. Mayumi was sitting downstairs and Michiru was planning... still. Kyo was just laughing at all the plans made, he did help after all.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the newer male who was living there. He looked like Kyo and Mayumi. Hikaru sat by Haruhi, and Kaoru was on his other side. Mayumi, was stuck between her two brothers. Kaoru sat there, pondering who was the new guy at this place. And why he was at the meeting.

" Alright, lets get this started! We... have a not so new guest.. But he's new to Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru... and well due to certain memories he was involved in with Mayumi, she just found out recently. But everyone, please greet Michiru Kusaki. Our 2nd son. Kyo is first born, and Mayumi was our last child. There are no other surprises. He's 18, turning 19 soon. So he's about Tamaki's and Kyouya's age. He's a Purple Aura Vampire, who has a high fighting base, and magic base. He doesn't have a book like Kyouya, but a long thin, sharp blade. He will be taking Mayumi's stead until she recovers. Kyo is in Haruhi's stead. "

The Kusaki parents explained calmly.

Tamaki welcomed him back, smiling in all glee.

Kyouya only gave a kurt nod, Honey offered cake and sweets as welcoming gifts, Mori smiled kindly, Haruhi smiled and spoke a bit, Hikaru only blinked at him, then gave Kaoru a smirk and Kaoru was a little tense.

Mayumi saw the papers he was holding, grabbing them out of Michiru's hands she opened them, walking around. Michiru grabbed them back instantly, but she already read most of it.

She was piercing her light blue eyes into his darker ones. " Heheheh... not what you think? " He squeaked. Mayumi turned her glare to Kyo as well, and shivers went down his spine.

" I'm giving you both 3 seconds. " She muttered darkly.

Kyo just darted out, not bothering to save Michiru, he would have to learn their sister's wrath if he isn't quick enough. Even when she's sick, she's deadly.

" Mayumi! It was only a big brother plan you see..." He spoke.

" 3. " She spoke, stepping forward and he backed up.

" Aw, little sis, can't we talk this out??? " Michiru whined.

" 2. " Mayumi spoke again and Kaoru raised a brow, grabbing the papers from Michiru, and he scanned the paper as the 2nd older sibling kept backing away, and ready to sprint. Kaoru's face went pale at the blueprint.

" 1 ! " Mayumi growled and Michiru just darted out.

" GET BACK HERE! MICHIRU! KYO! " She yelled chasing them.

Hikaru walked over to Kaoru, looking at the papers in his hands. He bursted out laughing, nearly dying from it on the floor. Everyone else also peeked at the papers. Some trying to hold there laughter. Some just standing there.

" Well... the Kusaki brothers are surely protective of there younger sister. " Kyouya stated.

Everyone agreed.

--

Even though, today was officially where the war was starting, The elder group is being dispatched first.

Mori, Honey, and Kyo were dispatched today.

If things are going well, Tamaki, Kyouya and Michiru are dispatched.

Hikaru and Kaoru are going about on there own accord when timing is correct.

Haruhi and Mayumi, weren't suppose to be fighting though.

Irritated, Mayumi got them uniforms, and they changed and snuck out easily. The parents knew it was inevitable, and sent out a notice on that theory.

-

Kyo and Mori scanned the area and Honey beat on weaker defenses of the Hunting Society.

Nothing was particularly new. Just the same blood shed and so forth.

The was certain spells that the princesses of both realms were taught.

Some costed sacrifices of there own.

He fear that. Kyo and Michiru seek to prevent much from occuring, so any lives were costed.

Mayumi set out, hunting out Nanali. They were both aware of each other.

As was Haruhi aware of Kiralee.

Haruhi pranced around the darker shadows, black feathers fell slightly from above, she spotted Hikaru, his blade in his hand, his hair flowing as he flew past and stopped suddenly. Haruhi blinked there, fazed by him. He looked more mature then he did before.

Reality snapping in, she darted off in search for Kiralee, who was her main opponent. That's all she had to do. If Kiralee was gone, Takeda's defenses part would fall greatly, which would benefit Hikaru. But his fight was still going to be dangerous when he found him.

Finding the blonde, as all descriptions matched. The girl spun around, her staff, a large silver one, with a blue orb on the top with unique designs.

" Well what do you know. The prey came to the predator. " She spoke, her voice arrogant. Haruhi sighed. " And yet another rich bitch... " Haruhi muttered. " I am Kiralee! Your Haruhi I assume. You look too commoner to be a princess for the vampires. Such bad taste they have. " Kiralee spoke, laughing sarcastically at the end.

Haruhi glared at her deeply. " Well once we are through, Takeda will be down 1 crew. Most definately, what cocky arrogance, you have to be a princess for there half. Your only digging the hole deeper for yourself. " Haruhi spoke, her voice calm.

Kiralee raised a brow. " So my polar opposite enemy, is a scrawny commoner of no rank? Well aren't you darn useless. " Kiralee taunted, going to what it seemed a battle stance.

Haruhi withdrawn her scythe, it was black, with a sharp blade.

Kiralee walked around, the orb now glowing a brighter blue. " You won't put much fight, I should probably just blast you good here and now. Good night sweetheart! " Kiralee spoke, summoning a spell consisting of water. The water engulfed Haruhi and Kiralee set the water off, making an explosion.

" Electrical Water spells hurt you most. " Kiralee taunted, turning her back and going to walk off. The smoke began to clear and Haruhi darted out of the smoke, scratched up slightly, but was aiming for Kiralee. Setting her own spell, fire was aimed sharply and Kiralee at a fast rate.

Fire ran over the area, setting a few of the other buildings on fire.

Kiralee's hair was on fire too. Haruhi couldn't help but snort at it.

Kiralee was scratched up now too. The two girls went at it, clashing there weapons together, swinging it, and cutting at each other mercilessly.

Kiralee already lost enough blood. A smirk on her face. " There's a spell I know that you wouldn't. But it would kill us both unfortunately. At least I go out, doing something good. Stuff is going according to plan.. " Kiralee spoke, coughing out blood as her wounds hurt her gravely.

Haruhi was bleeding from the torso, arm and leg. Her forehead too. Blood was falling down her face and she looked at Kiralee like she was nuts. " If you do that, then what's the point?! " Haruhi yelled and Kiralee chuckled. " To sacrifice the princess half self, will only benefit the team. Or well thats for Hunters. If a vampire princess dies however... The power area weakens by a ton. Farewell hun! " Kiralee spoke.

A large blue circle, consisting of several fancy patterns glowed below them. All the blood that was on the ground, was disintigrating like light blue particles into the air. What soon followed, was a massive explosion once more. And it rattled a large earthquake, caused fires and flooded a few areas nearby.

Kiralee, was no where to be seen. Her weapon, was fading into the wind, as it dissolved into peachy colored orbs and floated to the sky. Haruhi, was still alive. But badly hurt, but managed to escape it luckily. Her job was done. Sighing, she sat down, and covered what she could, and continued on. She wanted to give support. So she would destroy all the Hunting hounds that were summoned.

--

Nanali felt a strange presence, but soon realized her companion was gone. Turning to the person approaching her she smirked. " Well if it isn't Mayumi-chan. Old friend from Middle School. " She spoke, her voice edgy.

Mayumi glared at her deeply. " Nanali. I believe we end this today, over men tributes, over our culture differences, and our war races. " Mayumi stated it seriously. Nanali smirked, " Aw, why so serious Mayumi? I thought you were the crazy one. " She taunted simply, pulling out her bow. Mayumi held on her staff tightly. " Well, shall we begin? " Nanali spoke, arching her bow and releasing it. Several arrows seemed to fly at once and Mayumi tried to dodge each one, but one stuck in her arm, another in her leg.

The one in her leg, was turning her leg into ice, while the other arrow, was shocking her arm. Mayumi tried pulling them out, but only succeeded in getting the one out of her arm. " What the hell is this?! " Mayumi spoke, trying to get the one out of her leg.

Nanali chuckled. " Well, I can stop my oppenents, by summoning a magic spell on the tip of the arrow, immoblizing them, also, it won't come out, unless you want to damage some part of your blood stream, Mayumi. " Nanali stated factly. She was too into the explaining, she didn't notice one thing.

Mayumi pulled out, by now both arrows, and had an electricity spell occuring underneath Nanali. Plasma like bolts striked down, hitting her opponent dead on.

Nanali, her hair a frizz ball, and coughing out smoke gawked. " Your not suppose to attack the opponent while the explain! And you pulled them out! No matter how I told you, it's going to kill you faster! " Nanali screamed.

Mayumi smirked this time. " I don't have time for lectures Nanali. And I won't die. I'm not the weak person I was 2 years ago. If you haven't forgotten. " She stated coldly. Nanali felt her feet freeze in place, looking down, ice was building up from below her. " H-How? " Nanali gawked

" My boyfriend taught me tactics. He's the same aura as me, somewhat the same weapon, but different. I think your done after this. " Mayumi spoke, approaching her and raising her staff. Her leg was still growing more numb. But ignored it. Jumping, she sling her staff forward, striking Nanali.

Nanali stood there astounded, immobile, and nearly dead.

" W-Why did the staff have sharp edges?... " She uttered those as her final words, collasping to the floor.

Mayumi stared at her, a pang in her heart from the friendship they only had once. " Because, then I can fight. Rest well... Nanali. " Mayumi uttered, she looked over to her bow, that was on the ground. It was fading, as small dark pink orbs and floated up dissappearing. Mayumi stared at that confused.

She felt a sudden magic wave go over and rushed towards the source. There, she saw Haruhi, just barely limping to get back.

" Haruhi! " Mayumi spoke and went over as fast as she could.

Haruhi looked up, and saw Mayumi, who looked like she took some of the same damage. " Mayumi.. your leg, the ice is becoming visible. " Haruhi uttered and fell slightly.

" Yeah well, what did you take on? Your collapsing! " Mayumi whispered, helping her up and helping her walk.

Haruhi smiled cheekily. " Im guessing you fought Nanali? " Haruhi spoke and Mayumi nodded. " Yeah, You probably fought Kiralee too didn't you? Isn't that a little off somehow? And how their weapons faded... and how we fought at the same time... could it be... a plan of sorts? " Mayumi pondered, Haruhi only sighed, thinking about her friend's theory.

--

" Where are they? Where are Haruhi and Mayumi?! " Ranka yelled, his voice echoing.

Tamaki and Kyouya just were brought back, Tamaki got exclusive damage, for protecting his friend Kyouya, from first line of fire.

Kyouya was banged up too, but was in a better state then the Host Club Prince.

Both were oddly awake at this time.

" H..Haruhi isn't here? Nor Mayumi?.... Kyouya? " Tamaki muttered as he laid on his bed. Kyouya looked over to his blonde friend. " Haruhi and Mayumi, have snuck out, against order, and there has been reports or large energy uses in 2 parts of town. Kyo, and Michiru lost contact with the main estate, Hikaru and Kaoru are at Hunter's Alleyway, searching for the amount of warriors left, and should be reporting back soon. They have no clue on what is occuring. " Kyouya explained.

" And Tamaki? " Kyouya muttered, leaning back in his own bed.

" Yeah? " Tamaki spoke

" Go to sleep already, before you over exert it. " Kyouya spoke, taking his glasses off, and closing his eyes. Tamaki stared at his friend on the bed across from him. " Sure. " Tamaki spoke, sounding a little more silent.

Hikaru and Kaoru returned, not bothering to revert to a normal looking form.

Entering the main hall room, they came in.

" There are more armies on the route. They do have archers, sorcerers, warriors and monsters, probably summoned from the inner scripts at there sanctuary hall. " Kaoru spoke, Hikaru was busy sensing a magic difference.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. " Hika, something wrong? " Kaoru spoke, frowning.

Ranka stared at Hikaru. " They're not here...... Where are they?! " Hikaru spoke, facing Ranka/ Ryoji, by now.

Kaoru's eyes widened, and he got what he meant.

" They snuck out against order, while their medical health isn't the best. We have lost contact with Kusaki Brothers, while the Princesses are somewhere to unknown. " Ryoji spoke, irritated.

Doors flung open, Kyo and Michiru walking in, holding those who happened escape.

" Michiru, let me go! " Mayumi yelled squirming and Michiru was frowning. He dropped her simply on the ground.

" What the hell were you thinking?! " Michiru yelled, his eyes only shown slightly under his own bangs. A worried glare placed on them.

Mayumi landed on the floor with a simple thud. She looked at him. Not knowing him for more then a week, or well, remembering most of Michiru. " We had jobs placed before we got sick, is that a problem? " Mayumi sneered.

Kyo was holding onto Haruhi, who was awake too, but just barely.

Ryoji walked down to the 4 teens, and Hikaru and Kaoru were already nearby.

" It is a problem Mayumi! You could have been killed. " Kaoru stated and Mayumi spun her head to face Kaoru.

He had a black-white uniform on. The neck part, covering to the tip of his chin, the other designs was white, the straps and such. Hikaru was wearing the same thing. Black wings were on their own backs. Mayumi was taken back slightly, but snapped from her daze.

" Well. I'm not dead. Look? See, I'm perfectly fine! " Mayumi spoke, getting up. Forgetting her leg was still on the ice effect, but she ignored the sharp pains she got from the battle. Kaoru frowned.

" Don't think I'm stupid. " Kaoru spoke, keeping eye contact with her.

Michiru and Kyo looked at Kaoru.

" The only way you would know she was bleeding, was unless you bit her. " Kyo stated and Michiru kept his gaze on Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at her two brothers. " That's right. " Kaoru stated, he could care less at the moment.

Kyo and Michiru were taken back a bit. Michiru frowned and grabbed Kaoru by his shirt's collars.

" You little pervert teenager! Let alone being a vampire. How dare you bite her! " Michiru yelled and Kaoru flinched slightly. Apprently... even older brother modes work when the moment is a little off.

Mayumi stared at Michiru. " Michiru. Let him go. " Mayumi stated plainly. Michiru looked at Mayumi, loosening his grip on Kaoru. Hikaru took Michiru's hands off the remaining fabric that Michiru was hanging onto Kaoru. " Leave my little brother be, Michiru. We all can as ticked as we want. But right now, isn't the best time. " Hikaru stated, and Kaoru only looked at Hikaru. When time was needed, Hikaru wasn't always so hot-headed.

Ryoji looked at Hikaru. " Oh don't tell me.... You both have bitten one of them? Seemingly, Kaoru bit Mayumi so that leaves Hikaru, who bit my little girl! " Ryoji stated meanly. Hikaru's sweat dropped.

" Could we just drop this subject right now?? Now isn't the time. Haruhi's bled enough. How much damage did you take? And what the hell did you fight?! " Hikaru stated, now he was holding Haruhi by her shoulders gently, his expression not changing too much. Haruhi looked at Hikaru with a simple face.

" Kiralee is dead. As is Ninali. That's what went on. And I will be fine, I just need rest. " Haruhi stated simply.

Everyone was taken aback.

" At the same time? " Kyo questioned and Haruhi nodded slightly. " That seems to be the case.... but what confuses us, that their weapons dissappeared into smaller orbs. I think there's a plan of sorts behind this. " Haruhi stated, and coughed slightly.

Hikaru took her from Kyo's arms. " Your too stubborn Haruhi. Just too stubborn. " Hikaru whispered, and carried her to a recovery chamber.

Kaoru sighed, looking at Mayumi. " Can't be mad at you for doing what you want. But you have to understand one thing, you scared us all. Don't you get that? " Kaoru spoke, and Mayumi just listened. She looked at her brothers, Ryoji and Kaoru and looked down.

" Sorry... I just wanted to get my part done. I didn't want to be useless like in the past. Haruhi had her reason. Because, last time a war happened, she was sick and her mother died defending her. That's why she fought. I fought because I felt it was more of a duty, something I needed to do. I can't stand being put aside just because I'm sick! " Mayumi stated and the room went silent.

Kaoru sighed, some relief in it.

" Come on, time to fix you up. Your leg's going to freeze at this rate, and your right arm is still under shock. You might even have some sort of venom running through your system. " Kaoru stated and Mayumi blinked.

" How did you?... " Mayumi pondered.

" Nowing spells is enough for one thing. I use to wield an arrow launching weapon, before it changed. I would know the basics of it. " Kaoru stated.

Michiru and Kyo both glared at Kaoru. " Fix her up?... How so Kaoru? " They spoke, there stares like daggers. His sweat dropped.

" As in covering her wounds. Nothing else! I swear! If she had venom in her system, then I can drink her blood to get it out, btu we have to test that first! " Kaoru spoke, waving his hands and Mayumi just bursted out laughing.

Wiping her eyes. " Your all too funny during serious moments too. " She spoke. Kaoru smiled and Mayumi was already smiling from her laughing. Michiru's gaze softened and he stood up proper. " Fine, fine. Anyway, we have to talk to Ryoji, from reports... since we lost contact with our group. We got attacked on. " Kyo explained, also standing straight.

Mayumi looked at Kyo and Michiru, her eyes changed expressions quick. " You guys okay??? " She spoke, and they both smiled.

" Fine, better off then you at the moment. Go to the infirmary already. " Michiru spoke, placing a hand on her head, and taking it off after, and walked ahead, where they spoke to Ryoji.

--

The next day passed on, Haruhi recovered just fine. Hikaru was the one who tended to it, and Tamaki later assisted, once he too was healthy.

Mayumi did happen to have venom in her system. So when she came back with bite marks on her neck, Michiru had his sword withdrawn and ready to knock the crap out of Kaoru. And Hikaru for the hell of it.

Except that never did happen. Because Mayumi would have beaten on him for it.

Hikaru wandered down the halls of the large manor. His own parents were off in doing preparations, Kaoru was resting up, from lack of energy, since they didn't revert back to normal until late night hour. Kyo and Michiru were out fighting more, and succeeding in information bases. Mori and Honey, were out wandering the heavy battle plains in the Hunter's Territory. Mayumi, was out tending other peoples wounds, since she would be unable to leave for a while herself. And Haruhi was still resting.

" What a crazy stunt, Haruhi pulled back there, right Hikaru? " Hikaru jumped slightly, and turned around to face a woman. He blinked, squinting his eyes slightly, due to trying to recognize her. " Yes... it was... but who are you? And how did you know that? I haven't seen you around here before. " Hikaru stated, suspciously.

The woman smiled. " Kotoko. " She spoke and Hikaru's eyes widened. Haruhi did tell him the name of her mother. And well, here was her mother, but she died then.... so how..? He thought for 30 seconds.

" ... She's going to be okay... right? Why... and How are you here? Shouldn't you be visiting her, and not me? " Hikaru murmured. And Kotoko smiled simply. " I have, she will be awake soon. I just wanted to thank you, before I go back to her side. " Kotoko spoke, her voice as soft as ringing bells.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. " Thank me for what?.. " He was confused now.

Kotoko was fading slightly. " Thank you for being the one she chose to love. Because you take good care of her. But I want to warn you also. Be careful out there Hikaru... There will be those who live through this war, and those who die. " She warned, and disappeared with the stray wind, from the window.

--

Haruhi woke from her startling dream. She saw those.... who might be hurt more then she wanted.

It was a real dream too. Her mother appeared before her, showing her this one spell, that could bring those important people back.

The price for the spell? Those who casted it, they would be risking there life span, magic span, fighting span, or another thing all together. Her and Mayumi would use that spell at least once, was what she was warned.

She said it could also bring back the dead. Which was it was used for, if you went to the Crystal's Sanctuary, which was in the center of the war.

Another effect that could be done, was that they would be put to sleep for a short amount of time. Which could vary to a month to a year.

Haruhi stood from her bed and wandered to the window. Staring out, smoke, winds, lightnings, and ice shards could be seen in the vast area. Haruhi held her arm tightly.

She saw those who might die. And she didn't like it one bit. If she could... she would prevent it. But Kotoko's words strayed in her mind.

_These events are unavoidable. No matter how much you try. But you can bring them back. If your power was enough, even those who died early, 11 years ago. But that would harm you. So do not attempt that far Haruhi..._

Haruhi sighed, she did want her mother back.... she wanted her back alot. She would be the only one, she would bring back from the 11 years ago. Since this was going to be unavoidable. But how much damage would it cause her?

Hikaru stood in the room, leaning on her door's side, as she stared out the window. She wasn't really paying much attention to notice that he got there. Until he spoke.

" You should be resting, Haruhi. " He voice was very close to her ear now. Jumping slightly she turned around, blinking. Hikaru stood there, smiling like some idiot.

" Hikaru! Don't scare me like that! " Haruhi had her hand on her chest, calming her heart rate.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi for a moment and squinted his eyes. There was more to it.

" Did your mom visit you? " Hikaru muttered and Haruhi looked at him for a moment. Only nodding her head slowly.

" How did you know? " Haruhi questioned and Hikaru stretched.

" Ne, she visited me while I was walking in the hallway. Thanking me for being your boyfriend. Isn't that something new? " Hikaru chuckled and Haruhi smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, and placed her ear on his chest.

She wanted to listen to his heart. Because, she was afraid of what was yet to come along.

Hikaru was a little surprised at first, but returned the hug. " Something wrong, Haru-chan? " Hikaru spoke, using her nickname Honey gave everyone. Haruhi just stood there silent, and didn't want to reply.

" Is it something... bad? " Hikaru spoke again. Haruhi bit her lower lip. ".... it's going to happen soon... I don't want it to. " Haruhi whispered, her voice jagged. Hikaru raised a brow. She tightened her grip around him, and that said enough.

" What's going to happen?.... and when? " Hikaru murmured.

Haruhi was shaking slightly. And he could feel his shirt become a little wet. He was being surprised at all this, nor was he very good at handling someone's tears.

" People are going to die... People we don't want to die. " Haruhi blurted out and Hikaru's breath hitched slightly but he returned it to normal.

" ... It's probably best if I don't ask who... " Hikaru muttered and Haruhi only nodded her head.

Sirens went off and it startled the two. The manor was getting attacked. Hikaru glared out through the window. " Hang on tight Haruhi. " He spoke and Haruhi tilted her head. " What? Why?" Haruhi muttered, doing as he said, but she could smell smoke.

Hikaru dashed out the window, hanging onto her. Haruhi closed her eyes tightly. _Hikaru! What are you doing??? _She thought.

She could feel that the landed on the ground, but gracefully, and feet first.

She opened her eyes and was blinking. Hikaru was still staring in the distance, and withdrawn his weapon. Haruhi held on tighter and noticed the black wings. Oh... That's why he did that. Haruhi's sweat dropped. But she turned her attention to where the battle was occuring. Hikaru ascended into flight again, and they met up with the rest of the others that were inside the manor.

Ryoji, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Mayumi , Kyo and Michiru were all outside as well. They landed again and they all went to them.

" Haruhi! Your alright! Thank god! " Mayumi spoke, hugging her friend tightly.

" Thank Hikaru, he knew something was going on. " Haruhi spoke and Mayumi smiled. " Nice, what did he do? " Mayumi questioned. Kaoru decided to listen in, since those who were outside, used the front door.

Their was a ring of large flames occuring around them.

" Well... Hikaru told me to hang on, he jumped us both out my room window and well, his wings are out now. " Haruhi stated and Mayumi just stared at Hikaru.

" Are you bloody nuts? " Mayumi spoke and Hikaru's sweat dropped.

" There was fire in the halls! Not like we can use them. " Hikaru stated and Kaoru chuckled.

"That's Hikaru for you... but... we have a bigger problem as of right now. " Kaoru spoke and they all nodded.

Each person had a weapon out, Haruhi and Mayumi had their's with them, but were still unable to fight.

Haruhi turned her attention to Mayumi.

" Did you have that dream? " Haruhi questioned and Mayumi bit her lip.

" Yes.... two of them... around now... " Mayumi shuddered.

Kyouya opened a pathway through the route of fire.

" Escape! All of you! NOW! " He stated, his face serious beyond words. Each person ran.

" Kyouya! Aren't you coming??? " Mayumi yelled. He shook his head softly.

Tamaki also stood behind. Kyouya looked at him.

" Get going Tamaki! I can't hold open those flames long enough. " Kyouya spoke telling his friend away. Tamaki shook his head.

" I won't be leaving you behind Kyouya. Your my best friend. Mon Ami. " Tamaki smiled and Kyouya stood.

" Once an idiot... always an idiot. " Kyouya stated. Monsters flooded the fire ring.

" Hikaru! Kaoru! Take care of my daughters for me! I'm afraid we all know this grim outcome.. " Tamaki yelled and the ring closed. Hikaru and Kaoru stood there, still dragging Haruhi and Mayumi away.

" Tono... Kyouya-senpai. " The twins spoke.

The group got farther away, and the flames grew into a tower, a blasting sound, and they faded.

Haruhi couldn't help but cry. And cry, and cry. Mayumi was shaking. " No... No. This can't be happening! It just can't! " Mayumi yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru's gaze was fixed to the location. Hearts feeling pain...

" We will take care of them... for you. " Hikaru whispered, lowering his head in silence.

Kyo stood there and was clutching his own sword tightly. " You may have been an idiot to the end, Tamaki... But we will honor your name.... Kyouya.... your a brave mage, who will also have the same regards. "

Michiru just couldn't speak. They reported the incident over to the other halls. Yuzuru was struck with grief, Yoshio, couldn't speak a word. The tall, seemingly emotionless Ootori, was for once grieving. They entered the Suoh estate, where most of the parents were.

Haruhi and Mayumi were silent and they had heavy hearts. Yuzuha looked over to the two girls.

" Did you two know somehow that it would happen?... " She spoke and everyone's head spun at the comment.

Haruhi's hands held tighter to her clothing fabric and Mayumi just bit her tongue until it bled.

" Yes. My mother made us both aware of these facts in a dream. " Haruhi whispered and Hikaru's eyes widened at what her mother now meant. Kaoru looked at Hikaru puzzled, but could take a guess at what he might be thinking about.

Yuzuha stood there silent.

" Well... is there anyway to save those who are left? " Seiryo spoke, his voice a little more shaken.

Haruhi shook her head, once she felt calm again. " Okaa-san, she said these events are unavoidable. " Haruhi explained.

Each person stayed in the awkward tension in the room.

" Did... Kotoko also tell, or in this case, show how the outcome of the war would be because of this? And what did she teach you? " Ryoji spoke, his voice a bit off as well. Haruhi stared at her father sternly.

" She told me not tell you the spell she taught Mayumi and I. Because you would forbid it, no matter the circumstance. But she did show us who would...may disappear. " Haruhi spoke, the thought shuddering in her mind.

Ryoji frowned. " Not that spell. No... please don't tell me... " Ryoji murmured.

" The one that is performed at the Sanctuary, the one that was made for the Vampires. Going through the Black Forest, down the path in the Crystal Cold Alleys. Leading to the main room, where only royalty or Nobility would access in dire situations. " Ryoji spoke, his voice strong and Haruhi remained silent.

" The spell, that brings back the dead. But at a heavy price to the user. The one that may cost their own lives, in total for thousands. Or millions. Or place them to rest, or differ their own abilities. Haruhi, please tell me she taught you a different one. " Her father spoke again and again.

Haruhi wouldn't deny it. She didn't bother utter words. She stood from her chair, straightening out her outfit and walked out of the room.

Mayumi sat there and her family's gaze was upon her.

All of them were aware of what spell it was.

" I forbid you to do it as well Mayumi. No matter the price. " Kyo stated and the rest of the family members agreed.

Mayumi stood up, walked towards the door, and didn't bother looking back.

" This isn't something you can decide for me. " Mayumi stated, opening the door and leaving.

The room got silent and no one had no idea what to ask or say.

--

A few days passed, The casualty numbers grew. The number of deaths too.

Yuzuru, Yoshio, had joined the ranks who passed on. Ryoji, was in the infirmary.

Mori and Honey were out and about, and came back critically hurt, but not dead.

Seiryo got ill.

Yuzuha was the one who was left in charge and was being protected.

Hikaru and Kaoru were dispatching tonight, with heavy hearts. Fearing what might come next.

Haruhi and Mayumi had not spoken to anyone. But did hear of the news. Everything to them, the dreams were becoming more realistic.

Preparing their things, they knew today was a day it would barely end of.

( Okay, since I suck at writing fighting scenes as we all know, I might make the twin's ones shorter... er... don't hate me for the next few parts here. lol. )

Hikaru passed down, through the dark area's and looking for him. Takeda. He was behind it all, after all. He saw him, and hateful thoughts raced his mind as he approached closer.

" Hikaru. " Takeda spoke simply.

" Takeda" Hikaru returned the sarcasm.

No words were exchanged, but instead, several clashing noises, swings and spells casted over and over.

No opposition changed and it went on for hours.

Fire's, water, stray winds, and such were left from the residue from the constant battling.

Hikaru, panting, and barely holding up, he looked around frantically at his surroundings. Takeda, was in the same condition but worse.

" Let's finish this, you petty selfish hunter. " Hikaru managed to speak.

Takeda smirked.

" More like the end for you, Bloody Vampire. " Takeda spoke, venom dripping deeply from his voice.

The lunged at each other again. A noise occured.

Hikaru could feel each wound opening again and more going onto his body. He turned to face Takeda, who was on the ground dying. His weapon fading.

A small blue orb floated slowly above him. Hikaru frowned, Takeda's was red orb. Hikaru widened his eyes, and felt suddenly weak. Falling to his knees, he stared at his own weapon.

" You... ve... got to be kidding. " Hikaru murmured, collasping.

- ( Gah! Don't worry! You'll see! Happier ending. I swear! You can maybe guess in Kaoru's situation too? )

Kaoru felt the aura shift in the area. He widened his eyes. " Hikaru! " Kaoru yelled, facing away from Riche, who he happened to be fighting.

Red orbs, but also blue rose to the sky and Kaoru bit his lip sadly.

Riche just sighed. " Takeda, you useless moron. You died too, didn't ya? " Riche whispered, turning his attention back to Kaoru.

" Oh stop crying for your elder brother already. He died, so what? " Riche spoke. Kaoru glared at him. A magic circle forming underneath him.

" My brother, was one of the several people who are special to me. He and I, we are the same. He was my other half and he was there for me. I don't get why you don't care, that a comrade of your's also died. Are all hunters this heartless? " Kaoru growled harshly.

Riche shrugged and lunged forth and Kaoru summoned the spell immediately. Lightning clashed down on the both of them.

Riche, caught off guard entirely, he was on the group, blood dripping from every part of his body. He looked at Kaoru, who was also on the ground.

" Moron... doing that you attacked yourself too. " Riche murmured as he watched his own weapon fade alongside Kaoru's.

" Heh. It killed you at least... " Kaoru uttered.

His last thoughts were stuck on Mayumi.

Mayumi... Im sorry.. Kaoru thought. Orange orbs joining into the sky.

( LIKE I SAID, HAPPIER ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER. THATS WHY ITS REALLY LONG. Im sad though. :S So hard to type this.)

Reports were flying in. Instantly.

Mori and Honey stood in silence. Yuzuha was in grieving shock. Haruhi and Mayumi just stood there, not able to even stand the news.

Tamaki Suoh. Age 18. Status : Dead.

Kyouya Ootori. Age 18. Status : Dead.

Takashi Morinozuka. Age 19. Status : Injured.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Age 19. Status : Fine.

Hikaru Hitachiin. Age 17. Status : Dead.

Kaoru Hitachiin Age 17. Status. : Dead.

Haruhi just couldn't take it. She stood up grabbed her bags and left immediately. This is where she drew the line.

Yuzuha remained silent at the news and remained to not speak.

Mayumi followed suit, and followed Haruhi. Asking assistance from Mori and Honey to get them there.

--

" We disagree to this.. but are you sure? " Honey asked, tilting his head.

Haruhi and Mayumi nodded. " It's... not fair. The war is nearly done.. if we could just finish this. We are bringing them back. "

The two girls were determined. No matter the price.

Entering at the hall, the area was cold and preserved. The Crystals were Black, Blue, Orange, Purple, Pink and Green. " They represent... the Aura's! " Mayumi murmured at the site.

" The Hall, where it the main part, is where the black Crystal Hall is. The Black Aura is the last chamber, before the main insides. Haruhi, Mayumi, be careful... " Honey warned and Mori nodded.

The two girls smiled softly at their senpai's.

" Arigato. " They whispered leaving.

Kyo and Michiru got the news. As did Ryoji.

" They've gone there 2 hours ago?! Thats not early enough to tell us then?! We won't be able to stop them!" Kyo yelled, rushing out, Michiru running along beside him.

Reaching the chamber's gate, within 45 minutes of running. Mori and Honey stood there.

" Move, Honey, Mori. " Kyo stated.

They did not budge.

Michiru glared. " Haruhi and Mayumi are in there! Let us through! " He yelled.

Mori shook his head and Honey spoke.

" We are aware of that. They asked us to not allow anyone in. "

The two Kusaki brothers were speechless.

--

Haruhi wandered the halls. They passed, Blue first, Purple after, Pink, then green, then Orange. And finally inside the black one.

Standing infront of the doors, where it lead to the final room. Haruhi stared at the door, and looked at Mayumi.

" Are you ready? " Haruhi spoke and Mayumi nodded.

" Let's go. " Mayumi spoke and pulled the doors open.

They entered a crystal white room. Where they could see the skies, which were still black. The Moon was White.

Going into the middle of the room. They pulled out their own weapons, and summoned a large circle. And Began the process.

" For those who have died, we ask this wish. "

" For those of Nobility and Lower Status."

" We ask this war to end... "

" And to bring back those precious"

" Those who died fighting in this war. "

" We ask for those to return. "

" Tamaki, Kyouya"

" Yoshio, Yuzuru"

" Hikaru"

" And Kaoru. "

Both girls spoke each word at once. And the circle grew brighter. And colorful orbs surrounded the area.

White Orbs, Purple orbs, Green Orbs, Yellow Orbs, Blue Orbs, and Orange.

The wind picked up and they flew forward, to the sky, as if it was granted. The skies turned blue and the sun returned. Confusion and exshaustion waved over both girls as it finished.

The sun felt warm on there own pale skin. But the floor of crystal was still cold.

" .. Did it work?.. " Mayumi whispered. Her hair was let down now, since the ribbon fell out in the process.

Haruhi sighed. " I think so.... "

" ... I.. I'm tired. " Mayumi spoke and Haruhi chuckled.

" It required enough energy... " Haruhi spoke.

The room grew silent as both girls fell to a soft sleep.

The side effects were really unknown.

--

Hikaru shot up out of bed. Seeing Kaoru beside him. They were in their battle clothing, bandaged up. Tamaki and Kyouya were also in the room. In beds, Kyouya was awake and Tamaki was just staring at the ceiling.

" I thought I died?... " Hikaru murmured.

Kaoru blinked open his eyes and was confused.

Each parent came into the room.

" Because they brought you all back. "

Each teen was puzzled by the words.

" They?... You dont mean as in.. " Tamaki spoke.

" Haruhi and Mayumi. The war has ended too. It's done. Finally. We waited for all of you to wake up. Kyo and Michiru retrieved them both from the hall and brought them back here. They are in the next room." Yuzuha explained. Her voice sounded relieved.

They were all alive again. Just by this one spell.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately went to the next room.

Haruhi and Mayumi were resting, alive, but resting. And lord knows for how long.

Yuzuha smiled as she followed the two. " Are they going to wake up? Don't tell me... what was the spell's price? " Kaoru questioned and Yuzuha smiled once more. " Well.. looks like they trained just enough. It only costed most of their magic. Which will recover in time. They just might need some rest. It was a long day for them. Kotoko... warned them long enough beforehand. " Yuzuha spoke, and the twins stared at their mother puzzled.

Haruhi blinked open her eyes, feeling the soft blankets and the mattress she was on. Frowning slightly, she recalled the past events. Sitting up slightly, she saw the twins in the doorway, speaking to their mother. Relief washed over her as she could tell.

It did work.

But how long was she and the rest of them asleep for?

Yuzuha smiled and waved at Haruhi. The twins turned their attention to them. Mayumi was already sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Hikaru just stared at Haruhi wide eyed. He just ran over to her, and embraced her.

" Don't you ever do that again! Baka! " Hikaru whispered in her ear, but he still sounded happy. Haruhi smiled softly. " I'm glad your back Hikaru. " Haruhi spoke and he could only laugh. " Good to be back... "

Mayumi and Kaoru were hugging each other still, when Hikaru and Haruhi looked at them.

" Kaoru's really happy. " Hikaru stated and Haruhi smiled.

" They both are.. but question is... " Haruhi turned her attention to Yuzuha.

" How long were we all asleep for? " Haruhi spoke and Yuzuha smiled.

" 4 months. The title was each person's strength level. So basically, you gotta train lots to get back to where you once were! " Yuzuha spoke, too cheerful.

The twins gawked. The girls gawked. The rest of the Host Club gawked, since they were nearby.

The twins exchanged glances. " NOOOOOOOOOOO. Not that training again Okaa-san! No! No! " They exclaimed, backing away.

Yuzuha had an evil glint in her eyes. " Back to work boys. Let's go! Let's Go! Sorry Haruhi, Mayumi. Got to get these sleepy heads going again! " As she spoke, she pushed her sons out of the room. She turned back once and faced the two.

" Thank you. For giving me my angels back. And thank you for waking up. " Yuzuha spoke, smiling and left the room.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

8682 Words! Okay, yes some angsty parts here and there. But happy ending in the chapter, right?!

Okay, I did plan to do that to some of the host club members, which lead to other stuff.

This is what you get. XD lol I am sorry for the longest of waits.

Reason if may not be edited so well, I just spent my night hours typing this for you.

I hope you did enjoy!

The next chapter, will wrap everything up. Saying the next events of their lifetimes and such. Or whatever

Don't expect it to be more then 2000 words or less.

It wont be 8000 or more. Im telling you that much. lol

Reviews are kind! And Keep an eye out for more stories! But I am taking a break for a while... School calls. ( Once I get the final chapter out. Which will be sometime soon.)

-Icetiger 13

- Any Flames made, will be looked over. Constructive Critism is appreciated. And Supportive Reviews are adored. Thanks! XD-


	8. Authors Note! Please read

Authors Note:

Yes. You will all hate me for being a bitch for not updating.

Now replying to the flame Review I had.

I agree with you Natasha. Hence, for my absence. (( I hope to have spelt that right. ))

Obviously, I am asking you all a question now.

Do you want me to rewrite this fic?

I personally think I turned it to bull crap. XD

I just was waiting for someone to say so. :P

And Yes, I borrowed ideas from Vampire Knight.

Because when I was writing this fic, I was watching the anime! Does that make any sense? I still follow the online manga... But I only borrowed a few aspects, because I probably seem to suck in some creativity. I can alter all of the Vampire Aspects, and get it away from the similarities of Vampire Knight. To any fans of Vampire Knight, I want to apologize, basically.

Now reviews, (( answers)) to this is appreciated.

Sorry for the 2 month delay. I've been practicing already. Even though I got this falme review yesterday.

What I noticed in my previous fics :

Rushed.

Too much of my own opinion.

Needs more details, and own ideas.

All though a fanfic, it needs it's own names and such.

- By the way.. Anyone here watch - Man? It's awesome. That's where my fics are gonna start up again, if your interesting. There are some yaoi pairs.

**cough ** Allen x Kanda**cough**.

And some normal ones. But it isn't really popular, I like it.

** LxL **

:3

-Dayna

(( not gonna bother using my username anymore. I'm not 13, so why say that? XD XD ))

Note to Natasha, if she ever reads this :

To your flame, thanks for being the one to say it. As said before, I've been waiting on that. Helps me to improve. And! I don't have spell check, for Text Edit, which was the program I was using beforehand. For the majority of the fics I was making for Ouran. Right now, I'm using WordPad. I don't have the fancy programs like Word, or Excel, or whatever else. So I will try to improve the grammer and what-not. But not everything of the chapters will be perfect. I will try. No promises though.


End file.
